Don't Say A Word
by RinRinXD
Summary: [Finished] Kagome's mother get's into an abusive relationship and Kagome is sworn to secrecy. But when he starts to take his anger out on Kagome, Inuyasha notices how skittish Kagome is starting to act around him. Will Inuyasha figure out what's going on?
1. Chapter 1: Open Eyes, Closed Mouth

A/N: Hi peoples! I was working on another fic but due to my very restless nature I dropped it when I got this idea, which I thought was much better! So please enjoy the story and R/R!!!!

Disclaimer: Even if I did own Inuyasha, why would I share him with any of you?!

Don't Say a Word

Chapter 1: Open Eyes, Closed Mouth

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha sputtered angrily, as Kagome scurried around the room gathering the odds and ends she had brought along with her to the Feudal Era.

"Only for a few days! Besides, I haven't seen Mama, Souta, or Jii-chan for over a week and I'm sure they miss me!" Kagome reasoned with him, folding some of the clothes she had brought along with her and placing them neatly in her yellow bag.

"Besides Inuyasha! Don't you want Kagome to stock up on more Ramen?" Sango added, knowing the weakness he possessed for the noodles Kagome brought back every time she went home.

At hearing this, Inuyasha's ears perked, which signified to both girls that the battle had been one.

"Only for a few days!" He cut in quickly, before they had time to celebrate.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I wont be long!" Kagome replied happily, dismissing his attempts to discourage her.

"Why would I be worried about a dumb human like you!" he retorted, crossing his arms at the two girls.

"Oh Okay!" Kagome replied smartly, "Then I guess you won't mind if I stay for a month or two…"

"ONLY A FEW DAYS!" Inuyasha boomed at her, giving away his true intentions a bit subconsciously.

"I'm just joking…" Kagome said, rolling her eyes at him as she hauled her large, obviously over filled pack over her shoulder, proceeding to push aside the door hanging.

Lively shatter filled the forest, as the small group made their way towards the bone-eaters well. Sango usually saw Kagome off when she was leaving, and was glad to accompany her to the short walking distance to the well. Inuyasha on the other hand, was brooding childishly, lagging behind and shooting glares at the two girls who were laughing and joking merrily.

Even though it was nice for him to see Kagome in such high spirits, he did not nor EVER wanted to make it clear.

As Inuyasha walked on, a few feet behind Kagome and Sango, he noticed that their voices were hushed, and they were leaning suspiciously closer to each other. 

"What the hell are you guys talking about?!" Inuyasha called at them, annoyed at their girly antics.

"Why me of course." A sly voice replied, catching up to the group.

Sango rolled her eyes at the monk, who grinned and winked at her, causing a slight blush to creep up the young woman's cheeks.

"Kagome are you leaving already?!" Shippo cried, sitting on Miroku's shoulder.

Kagome turned, and walked back towards Miroku, lifting Shippo from his shoulder.

"Don't worry Shippo, I will be back in a few days!" She reassured the small kitsune, who squeezed Kagome around the neck.

Realizing that they had arrived at the bone-eater's well, she handed Shippo to Sango and tossed her bag over the edge.

"See you guys in a couple of days!" She called at them, waving merrily.

"You better be back here in a  week or else I'll drag you out!" Yelled Inuyasha, who had been quiet the remainder of the walk.

Kagome smiled at him slightly and rolled her eyes, before descending down the dark well, back to her own time.

***************

"Mama! Souta! Jii-chan! I'm home!" She called as she removed her shoes and stepped through the door into her home.

Eager to see her family, she quickly dropped her bag and scooted down the hall.

As she neared the kitchen, she could make out a distinct male voice that was unfamiliar to her and her mother's quiet, agreeable voice answering back readily. 

As she slid open the Shoji, and stepped into the warm kitchen, she finally saw the man to whom the voice belonged.

"Kagome! I'm so glad your back!" Her mother exclaimed, a huge smile crossing her jovial face.

As she reached out to embrace her daughter, the man gave a low chuckle. His voice was strange and deep, one that Kagome at once did not like.

"Oh My! Forgive me for being so rude.." Kagome's mother said rather hurriedly.

"Kagome, this is Mr. Toda." She introduced, pushing Kagome forward slightly.

"Kagome, I must say I have heard much about you." He said slyly, in a tone that Kagome did not like. He extended a large, knuckly hand and shook Kagome's hand in a rather daunting way.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Toda." She replied stiffly, retracting her hand rather quickly after he had shook it. He was a very tall, muscular man and his hand was about as big as Kagome's face.

"Mr. Toda will be staying for dinner Kagome, and I hope you two will become friends!" Her mother said, rather enthusiastically. Kagome merely smiled politely, for her mother's sake, and ran off to find Souta.

Kagome found Souta, sitting at his desk, doing his schoolwork. Souta, not realizing that she had entered, resumed doing his schoolwork as Kagome sat her self on his bed. The bed creaked loudly, and Souta jumped slightly and spun around.

"Hey Sis!" he exclaimed, genuinely happy to see his sister. "How long are you back for?" He asked, almost warily as if he had something else on his mind.

"Only for a few days, a week at the most." She replied, her eyes wandering to a large remote control airplane lying on the shelf next to his desk.

"Hey…where'd you get this?" She asked, picking it up gently giving it a once over.

"Oh! Kagewa-san gave it to me!" He explained, tapping his pencil on his desk.

"Kagewa-san?" She questioned, hoping with all her heart that it wasn't the intruder in her kitchen.

"Mama and him really get along well! This is the second time he has come over for dinner!" Souta explained, seemingly liking this 'Kagewa' person.

Kagome set the airplane down sharply, causing the shelf to rattle and shudder.

"Hey! Don't do that sis! It might break or something…" Souta cried, shaking his pencil at her warily.

Suddenly the door opened, and Mama poked her head through.

"Dinner is going to be ready in 10 minutes!" She said as she took off her apron, revealing a light spring dress with a pink floral design on it. "Kagome why don't you change dear. I made a special dinner just for the four of us!"

"The four of us?" Kagome questioned, looking to Souta who had set his airplane out on the floor to play with it.

"Where's Jii-chan?" She asked, noting that she hadn't seen him since she got home.

"He's out tonight…visiting Mr. Ichigawa in the hospital." Her mother answered hesitantly.

"Mr. Ichigawa is very sick and Grandpa went to go give him a batch of herbal tea he made." She continued, fluffing her hair with one hand, almost in the manner of a teenage girl getting ready for her first date.

 "Mama you shouldn't have let him gone. Jii-chan could also catch the sickness" Kagome sighed, wondering if her mother had something else on her mind.

"I warned him against it but do you think he would listen to me? Speaking of Grandpa…. Why don't you wear that nice dress he bought you a few months ago? I haven't seen you wear it yet…" Her mother replied quickly, dismissing the fact that Kagome had pointed out.

Kagome simply nodded, and left the room, upset at the fact that her mother had let Jii-chan go to visit Mr. Ichigawa.

'What was she thinking??' Kagome thought irritably. 

As soon as Kagome stepped into her room and closed the door, she immediately stretched out onto her bed and sighed.

_'I wish that man would just go away.'_ She thought, not even taking time to rationalize the situation. 

Realizing that dinner would be very soon, she begrudgingly got up and opened her closet, taking a blue and green spring dress off of a hanger in the very back of her closet.

After she had set the dress out, she again sat on her bed and began to scratch Buyo. 

"Buyo Buyo…" She said, in a singsong voice as the cat purred madly, rubbing his face against her hand.

"I should have trained you as an attack cat! Then you would scare off that man downstairs…." She sighed and patted that cat once more, before a knock interrupted her relaxation.

"Sis! Hurry up! Dinner's ready!" Souta reminded her, not once ceasing the knocking.

"Hold on! I'll be out in a minute!" She called, 

"Mama says to hurry up!" Souta replied, rapping a tune on the door.

"Okay, I said in a minute!" She yelled back at him, getting slightly agitated and the annoying tunes he was rapping on her door.

She quickly pulled the dress over her head and ran her hands through her hair to smooth it from when she had been lying on the bed.

"Here we go…." She muttered as she slipped on a pair of slippers and exited her room.

***********

"Kagome you're not eating." Her mother said quietly, ceasing the discussion she had been holding with 'Kagewa-san' for over 30 minutes.

"I'm not very hungry Mama.." Kagome replied, poking around her dish with her mother's 'special occasion only' chopsticks.

There was a slight silence and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Souta chewing his food in a way that little boys do.

"Souta eat with your mouth closed!" Her mother exclaimed, giving Souta a reprimanding look.

"Oh leave the boy alone." Kagawa interrupted a bit forcefully.

"Let boy's be boy's!" He exclaimed robustly, setting down his chopsticks and leaning back in his chair.

The way in which he had seated himself, eaten his food, and now leisurely sat in his chair made Kagome dislike him even more, as if he was actually welcome in her home.

"So Kagome…" He said suddenly, leaning forwards a bit in his chair.

"How do you like High school?" he asked, taking a small bowl of Sake from Kagome's mother as she handed it to him.

"It's fine." Kagome answered vaguely, receiving a reprimanding look from her mother. 

"Are they teaching you any home economics?" He continued, setting down the sake cup, which was promptly refilled by Kagome's mother.

"They offer it but I am not taking it right now." Kagome answered, her reply a little more extensive.

"Hopefully you will come out to be just as accomplished in the household as your mother." He crooned, directing his gaze at Kagome's mother who blushed profusely.

Kagome could have thrown up.

"Actually I wish to become a doctor." Kagome said, setting down her chopsticks.

To Kagome's absolute disgust, the man let out a loud, ridiculing laugh and banged his fist on the table, causing it to shudder slightly.

"Leave the doctoring to us men!" He replied, winking at Souta who readied his wink just as fondly.

"You woman should just focus on being good housewives." He continued, giving and approval nod to Kagome's mother, who smiled nervously back.

Kagome was appalled. How could this man say such a thing?! And Mama! To agree and smile politely! Kagome could have overturned the table at the remarks this…_intruder_ was making.

"Speaking of… The meal was excellent Seiko." The man continued, ignoring the glare's that Kagome was shooting at him.

_SEIKO?!?!_

_'Why is he calling Mama by her first name?!?!' _Kagome thought, panic and dread filling her up to her ears. 

Her mother smiled sweetly, and became a bit flustered by his comment.

Kagewa just smiled ruefully, and stood up from the table.

"I must be going now, Good bye Seiko, Souta…Kagome." He said, stating her name in a very demeaning way.

"Kagome will you get started on the dishes while I see Mr. Toda off?" Her mother asked, putting on hand on Mr. Toda's arm and the other on the door handle.

Kagome nodded sullenly, and entered the kitchen glad that Mr. Toda was finally leaving.

*************

Kagome was washing the last dish when her mother walked in, her cheeks flushed from the evening chill.

"Kagewa-san is such a wonderful man!" her mother said, giving no time for Kagome to truly tell how she felt about him.

"It's nice having a man around to serve dinner to once in a while…" Her mother sighed, picking up a rag and smoothing it over a plate to dry it.

"What about Jii-chan." Kagome asked stiffly, placing the dish in front of her mother with more force than intended.

"Kagome…I know how you feel about things like this…but you couldn't possibly understand how I might feel." Her mother interrupted, putting down the rag and sitting down at the butcher-block in the kitchen.

"You know I get…. lonely sometimes." Her mother continued, wringing her hands in a nervous like manner.

Kagome remained quiet, and turned off the water picking up the rag her mother had abandoned. Kagome turned away from her mother and began to dry the dishes, as fast as she possibly could.

"Kagome I….." Her mother started, running her hands through her hair nervously.

"Jii-chan is old….he might not be around much longer and I….we…need someone to take care of us. Please Kagome…" Her mother stood as she saw Kagome set down the rag and make for the door.

Kagome had heard enough. She couldn't sit around and listen to her mother talk about Jii-chan's life span or the fact that they would need someone to 'take care of them.' She would not listen to any more.

Kagome quickly opened the shoji and closed it sharply, making sure that her mother knew that she did not want to be followed.

_'Mama…. why are you so worried? We'll manage…. Somehow when that time comes…. we'll manage.'_

_***************_

"Jii-chan, where's Mama?" Kagome asked as she entered the kitchen for breakfast. It was a very bright Sunday, and Kagome was in much better spirits than she was yesterday. She wanted to apologize for the way she acted yesterday due to the fact that she didn't want her mother to be upset.

Most of what her mother had said was true anyway, and the least that Kagome could do was to give him a chance.

"Ahh…She went to the park with Mr. Toda. I think she will be back soon." He replied, in a most unenthusiastic way.

At seeing the look on Kagome's face that she could not help one bit, he assumed that she felt the same way about Mr. Toda as he did.

"I advised her against it!" Jii-chan continued, setting down his teacup as he spoke.

"I don't trust that man…I am feeling bad omens coming from him!" He finally exclaimed, looking around the room in a suspicious way.

"Jii-chan…your imagining things again. The least we could do is give him a chance.." Kagome replied, lying to herself the entire time. She _did not want to give this man a chance. But she had to, for the sake of her mother._

"Exactly what I say so I refuse to jump to any conclusions!"  And with that, he stood and began to make say a ward to keep unlucky spirits away.

"Oh Jii-chan…!" Kagome laughed, shaking her head at her grandpa as she left the room.

"Bye the way! I'm going to go see a movie with Yuka today so I'll see you later!" She called back at him, sticking her head back through the Shoji.

"Ommmmm…..Alright…Have fun! Ommmmmm……." He replied, not once opening his eyes from his meditative state.

"Oh boy…" Kagome sighed as she closed the Shoji, and ran off to get ready.

****************

"Souta! Jii-chan! I'm home!" Kagome said loudly as she stepped through the front door. 

"Hmm…. I guess no one is home." She concluded, peering into the family room and kitchen before starting to head upstairs. 

Suddenly, she heard a loud noise coming from upstairs and raised voices.

_'Souta probably has to TV too loud…' _she thought, shaking her head slightly.

But the voices were that of adults, and at the sound of a male voice yelling, Kagome finally realized what was happening.

"Mama?" She called, suddenly bolting up the rest of the stairs, stopping quickly at her mother's door.

As soon as she stopped in front of the door, the voices went low and there was a few minutes of silence. Kagome laid her hand on the door, and was about to enter when the door was flung back, making a loud bam against the wall.

The scene that entered her wide eyes was one she would not forget.

Her mother was sitting in the corner of the room her hands over her face, random objects scattered the floor, many broken. But the most disturbing thing of all, was Mr. Toda, who was looming over Kagome with a most triumphant look plastered on his face.

Suddenly without warning, he shoved Kagome aside, and thundered down the stairs slamming the door behind him.

"Mama!" Kagome cried, as she dropped her purse and ran over to her mother's shaken form.

Her mother's face was teary, and she sported a small cut on her bottom lip.

"Mama…..what happened?" Kagome asked through clenched teeth.

"Kagome it was my fault…..I'm fine…It was my fault." Her mother replied shakily, picking up a small vase that had broken into two.

"Mama! How can you say that? It wasn't your fault! It's not your fault…" Kagome cried, grabbing her mother's hand.

"No Kagome it was my fault." Her mother replied quickly, not able to meet her daughter's eyes. Kagome could tell that something else was wrong, but hadn't the heart to ask her mother. 

"I said something that made him angry so it was my fault! Kagome…please don't tell Souta or Jii-chan…. especially Jii-chan. Everything will work out….I know it will." Her mother said quickly, denying the true fearfulness that she felt.

At seeing the distressed state her mother was in, Kagome decided that it would be best if she remained quiet for now, for now only. 

"Mama……" Kagome sighed, slowly standing to pick up the pieces of a shattered bowl that had scattered across the floor of her mother's room.

The fact that Kagome had decided to keep quiet would prove to be one of the biggest mistakes she would ever make.

**************

 __


	2. Chapter 2: A Cry Far From Help

A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! :D I didn't expect that this idea would go so well with you peoples! YAY. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep the REVIEWS coming!

P.S. – Tsukinoko pointed out to me that Pneumonia is NOT a contagious sickness! I changed it so if you're wondering why, THAT'S WHY!  Thanks Tsukinoko!

Disclaimer: Why?!?! WHYYYYYYYYY!?!?!

***********************

Don't Say A word

Chapter 2: A Cry Far From Help

Dinner was quiet, and uncomfortable for the Higurashi's this dusky night. Kagome and Mama refused to make contact anytime during the meal, and Souta was rambling on incessantly about how his teacher forgot to give them the spelling test that afternoon. The whereabouts of Jii-chan at the moment, were unsure, but most likely he was again at the hospital visiting Mr. Ichigawa.

"Mama! Can I be excused now? My favorite TV show is on and it's the brand new episode!" Souta whined, oblivious to the actions that had proceeded earlier. 

"Yes Souta…. Please rinse of your dish though." Mama replied quietly, folding her napkin and setting it on top of her untouched plate.

_*RING RING*_

"Souta please answer the phone." Mama asked, standing up to clear the dishes off the table.

Kagome too stood, without a word, and left the room just in time to get a hint of who was on the other line.

"Kagewa-san!" Souta exclaimed, moving away from his mother who tried to remove the phone from his grasp.

"Yeah, She's right here! Hold on…" Souta handed mama the phone and ran out of the kitchen to catch his TV show.

Kagome, hearing who it was stopped after she closed the shoji to listen in on the conversation. 

"No…no…It was entirely my fault." She heard her mother say quietly, obviously trying to keep her voice down from prying ears.

"Tomorrow? All right…. no. No…no need to apologize." She assured him, running her hands nervously through her hair.

"Kagome is fine…. she understands. All right then, Ill see you tomorrow. Good bye."

Her mother clicked the phone off, and sat down at the low table massaging her temples.

Kagome, hearing and seeing everything suddenly had the urge to go in, but something was holding her back. Kagome sighed slowly, and proceeded to go upstairs, leaving her mother to her own thoughts.

***************

"Souta don't forget your lunch again!" Kagome yelled, sticking her hand out the door and waving his lunch box around.

"Ah! Thanks sis! See ya later!" he replied, jogging over to retrieve his lunch.

As Kagome closed the door, she heard Jii-chan entering the kitchen making the most terrible noise from his throat imaginable.

"Jii-chan! You should be in bed with a cough like that. See what happens when you visit Mr. Ichigawa? You weren't wearing your mask were you?" Kagome asked, her tone worried as she poured him a mug of tea.

"I'm fine Kagome! Don't worry about me and just focus on your school work!" He croaked back, putting more enthusiasm into his words than his face showed.

"Jii-chan….." Kagome sighed, laying a hand on his forehead. "No more visiting for you."

"Kagome go to school, or else you will be late again." Her grandfather replied, weaving around the subject.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" Kagome said quickly as she gathered her schoolbooks into her bag, too preoccupied with other things to realize how ill her grandfather actually was.

"Bye!" She called as she scooted out the front door, closing it firmly behind her.

"Ahhh!" Kagome exclaimed, taking a deep breath of air.

'_New day…..'_ she thought mildly, much more relaxed at the fact that she hadn't seen Mr. Toda around since yesterday. 

_'I know mama is a strong woman…she won't let him back in this house again after what happened!' _she thought to her self, getting her hopes up higher than was realistic.

It angered and saddened her to think how much woman in today's society, especially in Japan were degraded and pushed around by men. 

_'Why do things have to be the way they are?' _she wondered, as she made her way slowly to school.

_'When will things be different?'_

_'When?'_

*************

"I'm home!" Kagome called out as she stepped through the door. School had gone relatively normal, as normal as it could have gone for Kagome besides the fact that she had been thinking about her mother.

Seeing that everything was normal, she sighed and dropped her book bag right on the floor in front of the door. 

"Hello??? Is anybody home?" Kagome called out once more, hearing no reply from the relatively empty house.

"Guess not…" Kagome concluded, skipping into the kitchen for a snack.

But she was rudely mistaken. As she opened the shoji, low and behold Mr. Toda was rummaging through her fridge, as if it was his own.

Kagome stood still, aghast at the fact that he even had the nerve to enter her house. Yet somehow, Kagome found her voice and spoke.

"What are you doing?" She asked stiffly, almost cautiously as if not to anger him.

"Huh? Oh you…. What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied raunchily, humored by the fact that she actually had the nerve. 

Kagome felt the anger rising up quicker than she though possible. At this very moment, she wanted to kill this man. This man who thinks he can waltz into _her_ house and go through _her _refrigerator. At this very moment, she hated this man with all her living being.

"Y-…you can't do that." Kagome said articulately, her teeth clenched, and her fists balled. 

"Do what?" The man asked, oblivious to the deep hatred that ran through the girl's blood in front of him. 

"You can't just…. walk in here." Kagome seethed at him, her jaw beginning to ache due to the pressure she was putting on it to keep from spewing what she really thought about him to his face.

To make matters worse, he leaned his head back…and laughed. A humiliating, booming laugh, that caused the fear that had been lodged away for this man to emerge slightly. But Kagome wasn't finished just yet.

"My mother might allow you to push her around…but I won't." Kagome's voice rose a little, unveiling the fear that she had been hiding. 

"Then you will be pleased to know that your mother is not here, and that you will regret that trash you just spewed out from your face." The man sputtered, appalled that he was being talked back to by a girl. 

Kagome seeing him lunge at her, quickly turned and scampered down the hall closing the shoji forcefully behind her with a slam.

As she lunged for the telephone, she felt a hand grab the back of her hair and haul her backwards. Kagome screamed in pain as the man savagely yanked at her hair, trying to get her away from the phone.

"Nice try little girl…" Mr. Toda laughed as he grabbed the phone away from her and held it high above his head.

"You might want to try and be a little nicer to me unless you want a beating girl." He warned, holding his large fist inches away from her face.

Like a tank run out of gas, Kagome's courage ran thin. She had no more to say, and did not want to risk being thrown against the wall for continuing. 

The man let go of her gruffly, and Kagome sidled away keeping close to the wall before she bolted up the stairs. 

'_No more…No way in hell will I ignore this.'_ She thought angrily, massaging her throbbing head as she went up the stairs two by two.

As soon as she got into her room, she locked the door and checked her head in the mirror. The bottom of her scalp, along her neck was already bruising and for that single thing Kagome was glad. She had proof.

Kagome quickly picked up her portable receiver and dialed the information number.

"What listing please?"

"Tokyo police station." Kagome choked out, letting the fear in her voice show through.

"Is something the matter miss?" The woman asked, sensing the urgency in her voice.

"No..No. Everything is fine, I need the number though." Kagome replied, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Kagome wrote down the numbers with a trembling hand as the woman named them off.

 Kagome's head was starting to throb and she felt very lightheaded, a sure sign that more had been damaged than hair. She felt a small trickle of blood land on her hand as she bent over the telephone.

"Hello? This is the Higurashi residence…. please send someone over…. immediately…" Kagome suddenly felt her self slide of the edge of the bed, and hit the floor with a soft thud.

 The last thing she heard was the sound of phone, hung up on the other line, giving off a deadening cry.

****************

Kagome's eyes blinked open as she felt the pillow under her head being adjusted. Her mother was standing over her, putting something cold underneath her head.

"Mama?" Kagome questioned, her mind feeling fuzzy and far away.

"Kagome…." Her mother sighed softly, sitting back down on the chair next to her bed.

"Kagome how could you? How could you…." Her mother questioned, wringing her hands in her lap.

"I told you not to tell anyone…. you called the police…" Her mother raised her voice slightly, high and unnatural. Kagome could only stare at her mother's nervous features, trying to sort out what had happened earlier.

"Kagome….do you realize how that looked?!" Her mother expostulated, standing up to turn her emotional face away from her daughter.

"Police cars showing up in front of the street…and Mr. Toda! How could you lie about something like that? Just because you dislike him!"

Kagome started, too afraid to believe what her mother had just said.

"You think…I lied?" Kagome asked incredulously, trying to get up from her bed.

Her mother did not answer, but only stared out the window silently.

"W-where do you think I got this?!" Kagome yelled, thrusting the ice pack on the floor at her mother's feet.

"You fell." Her mother replied quickly, dismissing the fact that she herself knew that Kagome was not lying, but to in denial to believe it.

"I can't believe this….I can't believe this!!" Kagome was screaming now, letting all of the feelings rush out of her in one big ugly heap. Her own mother…..how could Kagome lie about something like this?!

"GET OUT!" Kagome screamed, making desperate motions for the door.

"Just get out of my room and don't ever come in here again. She finished, lowering her voice to a quiet growl.

Her mother too ashamed to even protest, left the room without a word, glad to get away from the guilt that was terrorizing her.

Kagome yelled, banging her fist on the wall with such force that it nearly brought tears from her eyes. But Kagome did not cry.

_'I hope your happy…I hope this is exactly how you wished it would be Mama!!'_

Kagome closed her eyes tight, and refused to think any more thoughts, falling into a troubled sleep.

The last thought that crossed her mind was of a hanyou that seemed so far away right now; so oblivious to what was happening.

"I wish Inuyasha was here…"

******************

Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise the next one will be nice and long with LOTS of excitement and drama! W00T! Gotta love the drama. Yeah well anyway at least pretend you liked it and R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;D

P.S.  The future of this story is quiet flexible right now so if you post your idea's I might take some into consideration!


	3. Chapter 3: Escape From Reality

A/N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Wow this makes me so happy now! I never thought that this idea would go over so well! Well I'm glad that you like the story ^-^, so for all the reviews this chapter is going to be good! Thanks again and keep the reviews coming! Enjoy ~ ;D

Disclaimer: Must you even ask?

***********************

Don't Say A word

Chapter 3: Escape From Reality

The pain seemed to rush at her all at once, jolting her from the unearthly sleep that had possessed her only minutes ago. Kagome's eyes fluttered open, flinching at the bright sunlight that fell across her eyes. Kagome frowned bitterly at the bright rays dancing across her pillow. They almost seemed to convince her that the day ahead would be different, that something was going to change. But Kagome did not let them pull the shade over her eyes, for the realities that she had come to accept had hardened her heart.

Kagome slowly sat up, immediately wishing she hadn't done so. The room swam before her eyes, and her head was throbbing like no other. As the room came into focus, she began to remember the happenings of yesterday, and inwardly kicked herself for calling the police.

_'Mama…. how could you think I lied?' _ Kagome thought devastatingly, trying to fight back the tears at the sheer fact that the trust she had put in Kagome had now vanished, leaving an empty void between their relationship. 

'_It's all his fault…It's all his damn fault!' _Kagome ejaculated, nearly screaming the words aloud instead of keeping them hidden in her head. Luckily, she caught herself before she did and ended up thrashing her pillow around to keep the anger and frustration in.

Unfortunately, this took a toll on Kagome and with her painful status, left her to collapse back onto her pillows as the room once again began to swim around her. 

Kagome reached back slowly, touching the part of her hairline that had been damaged from when Mr. Toda yanked her hair. She felt the mats of hair, stuck to the dried blood against her neck and gasped slightly at the pain her own hands caused.

_'I need to take a shower…' _She thought to herself, groaning at the thought of the sensation the water would cause against her broken skin.

But knowing that she would have to get up sometime, she once again painstakingly lifted her head from the pillows and slowly sat up, dragging her legs to the side of the bed.

As she glanced at the clock, she realized that it was only Wednesday and that she still had to go to school. At this realization, she almost cried, wondering how in the world she would get through a day of school with the almost unbearable pain from the back of her head.

As she stood, shakily making her way out of her room and towards the bathroom down the hall, she began to realize that her stay in her present time was coming to an end. She had already spent 4 day's back at home, and Inuyasha would only allow her a week. She had 3 more days, and for the first time in her life she was about to jump for joy at the fact she would be leaving soon. 

_'Only 3 more days…..!' _She reminded herself, giving herself a little pep talk as she closed the bathroom door behind her. For some reason, Kagome thought that as soon as she left the problem would be solved. Mr. Toda would be gone, and everything would be normal. 

Happy.

Yet at the farthest corner of her mind, Kagome knew deep down that it would not be so. Even if Mr. Toda were never seen again, the gnashes that had been made in her and her mother's relationship would not be so easy to mend.

But this realization was too small to let it wreck Kagome's happy, unpractical thoughts. 

Kagome turned on the water, and turned around to face the mirror, almost jumping at the reflection she saw. There were large, tired bag's underneath her eyes and there were chunks of hair missing at the bottom of her scalp. Lucky for her, they were not very noticeable if she had her hair down, even thought the steady pain rippling through her head said otherwise. 

She slowly undressed, careful not to bow her head too much and slowly climbed into the steaming tub.

As she sat down enjoying the almost burning heat, she nearly shrieked in agony as her neck dipped into the water. Before her fearfulness got the best of her, she clenched her jaw and submerged her head.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the water cleansed her wound of the blood that had dried overnight. Even though it was a small, the pain that coursed though her head was almost unbearable. 

Emerging from under the water with a gasp, Kagome began to notice the change of color in the water and decided it would be best if she got out. Besides, she did not want to be late to school for the 3rd time this week.

Not even bothering to dry her hair, she slowly put on her school uniform and opened the mirror cabinet searching for some type of ointment to apply to her neck.

Almost immediately she found what would make the day a little more bearable. A bottle of aspirin, and a large tube of healing ointment. After painstakingly applying the ointment, which hurt about 10 times more than the water did, she took 3 aspirin and grabbed her book bag, finally ready to go to school. 

As she slowly headed out the door, adjusting the ribbon she had tied around her head to conceal the large bandage on the nape of her neck, she didn't even bother making herself breakfast or even a lunch, too focused on how the heck she was going to get through the 7 hour school day.

***************

The next 2 day's were much better than Kagome had expected. Thanks to the ointment she had been applying daily, her scalp was beginning to heal and the pain had reduced a lot. To make matters even better, Kagome had not seen Kagewa for those two days, affirming the hope she had in the back of her mind that he was gone for good.

Kagome;s mother was a lot more relaxed and easy going, and their relationship was slowly improving, in spite of the ill-feelings Kagome still harbored in the back of her mind since the incident where she had been injured by him. But nonetheless, it was a sure sign that the same relationship that they shared before Mr. Toda was still alive, just waiting to be nurtured.

This particular afternoon, Kagome was just walking home from school humming happily at the fact that she had passed her geometry test, scoring a high C+ that was amazing for her since geometry was her worst subject.

Her head was hurting a little, which was no problem to her since she would just take a few more aspirin for it when she got home. Ignoring the pain, she skipped up the stairs two at a time, eager to rest after the long school day.

Kagome opened the door and stepped inside, glad to finally be home. It was quiet. Very quiet. Kagome slid open the shoji into the kitchen and was almost surprised at the sound it made, almost sounding unnatural against the silence of the house.

Seeing that no one was around, she quickly dropped her bag onto the low table and fished through it looking for the bottle of aspirin she now carried around constantly with her. Finding it, she shook out 3 pills and stood to get herself a glass of water.

As she gulped down the pills, wiping her chin of the water that had escaped her lips, she heard the sound of someone entering the house and closing the door softly behind.

Kagome froze.

_'Please…don't let it be him…. don't let it be him!' _she panicked, setting down the empty glass as quietly as she could, crouching low against the legs of the equally low table. 

Anxiously awaiting the sound of the shoji opening, she became even more nervous when it never came. The silence had settled in once more, making Kagome even more afraid to move due to the fact that the quietness would make her more apt to being heard. 

_'Why am I being so stupid?!' _she suddenly thought, standing up at her regained courage.

_'It's not him…he' gone Kagome!' _she tired to convince herself in futile efforts.

Kagome crept forward slowly, and as quietly as she could slid open the shoji with a quiet creak.

She squeezed herself through the doorway, staying close to the walls as she crept down the hall. Finally, seeming like forever, she arrived at the end of the hallway leading into the family room. Kagome swallowed hard, keeping her back against the wall as if she would blend in with it.

_'It's not him…. IT ISNT.' _She yelled at herself, kicking herself inwardly for her cowardess.

Without another thought, Kagome rounded the corner quickly and stood in the door way the color draining from her face immediately as she did so. 

"Mama!" She exclaimed, breathing a heavy sigh in relief.

"For a moment I thought you were…." She started in, immediately seeing the folly in what she was about to say.

"….someone else." Kagome finished, shifting uncomfortably under her mother's strange stare.

Kagome's eyes rested on her mother's face, which was strangely distraught. 

"Mama? What is it?" Kagome asked, moving closer to her mother who remained motionless. 

When her mother did not answer, Kagome began to feel the fear in the put of her stomach growing.

"Mama!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, grabbing her mother by the shoulders, her voice rising highly with anxiousness at what her mother was about to say.

But when her mother answered her, she wished greatly that she had not even spoken. Her voice was high and unnatural, giving a sort of foreboding tone to her features.

"It's Jii-chan….Kagome….he's in the hospital."

*****************

Mama and Kagome sat on the hard benches in the hall of the hospital, the anxiousness of the well being of Jii-chan nearly driving them mad.

Mama stood and began to pace the walls again for the 3 time in the last half hour that they had been there. Kagome remained as still as a rock, too shocked and too tired to move.

It was just then when the door that the doctor had gone into a half hour ago opened, causing Kagome to jump up and rush at him.

"Is Jii-chan going to be alright?" She pried at him, trying not to let her fear's get the best of her. 

Her mother on the other hand, was becoming quite emotional. Kagome knew it was mostly because of the stress with everything that was happening at home, but Kagome knew that her mother would blame herself for Jii-chan's sudden collapse.

"Please, have a seat," The doctor directed, removing his glasses from his pocket and setting them on his nose as he ruffled through a small folder of papers.

Mama sat down quickly, sitting on the edge of her seat anxious for the news the doctor was about to share with them. Kagome seated herself next to her mother, staring at the papers in the doctor's hand, waiting for him to speak next.

"Mrs. Higurashi did it ever come to your attention that it might not have been best to allow your father to visit patients with Influenza?" He started in, stopping to remove some papers out of his folder.

Kagome's eyes opened wide and she looked to her mother who sat stoic with a very fearful look on her face.

"Influenza?" She asked quietly, her eyes wide with fear.

Kagome bit her lip and looked down at the floor to hide the anger she felt towards her mother. She had warned her. She had warned her more than enough times and Kagome was becoming convinced that it was her mother's fault.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I hope you realize how serious influenza is for senior citizens. There bodies are not as resilient as they once were, therefore making influenza very serious." The doctor stood quickly as he said this, adjusting his glasses, which had slid down the end of his nose as he spoke. 

"I am afraid that he is going to have to stay at the hospital. He cannot be released until we are sure the influenza has left him." The doctor bowed to them slightly as a nurse arrived to escort mama to where Jii-chan was.

"Mrs. Higurashi, if you wish to stay here with your father I have set up a room next to his during his stay. I am afraid that your daughter may not stay here though, a hospital is no place for children." He said as he opened the door to his office and stepped inside, closing it affirmatively.

"Ma'am?" The nurse asked softly, peering at mama's worry ridden face.

Mama stood slowly, gathering her purse and bag under her arm. As Kagome watched her mother stand shakily, she quickly grabbed her mother's purse and held out an arm to help her mother.

Yet surprisingly, her mother simply took her purse from Kagome and moved away from her arm, stepping towards the nurse.

"Kagome I am going to stay here for the night. Sota is spending the night at his friend's house, so please make sure you eat and do your homework before you go to bed." Mama said softly, her face turned away from Kagome's sight.

"I will mama. I will." Kagome replied, putting a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Good bye Mama." Kagome called as she walked away.

"Good bye Kagome." Mama did not look up.

**************

Kagome walked home in the dark, barely noticing her surroundings as she walkes sullenly down the sidewalk. She couldn't believe all of the events that had occurred since she had arrived home, and she began to play the blame game in her mind at this revelation.

'It's all Mamas' fault…. She was so busy with Mr. Toda she didn't even see that Jii-chan was getting sick. It's all her fault…….No……It wasn't mama's fault….it was…'

Suddenly Kagome stopped. Ever since she had gotten home and gotten involved with her mother about Mr. Toda, everything had gone downhill. Could it have been her fault? 

'It was…my fault.' She concluded, as she began to walk again, nearing the steps up to her house.

'Maybe if I has just never come home….' 

Feeling the sudden chill in the air, Kagome quickened her step, dashing most of the way up the steps leading the house. Kagome shivered rapidly, and ran the rest of her way to the front door, wishing that she had on something warmer than her school uniform.

The door was unlocked.

Kagome, paying no attention to this, turned the knob quickly and stepped inside the warm house, not once seeing the intruder standing before her.

But as she looked up, it was hard not to notice the looming figure that stood over her.

"So…" The man said shortly, sending Kagome into an array of gasps.

"Thought you'd call the cops eh?"

Kagome stood stoic, paralyzed mostly by fear and shock, thinking that he was gone for good. Unfortunately, Kagome had been rudely mistaken.  

Before Kagome had time to react, he leaned forward and grabbed her by the collar forcing her back against the door.

"Do you know the shit I had to force your mother to say to the cops?" He snarled through clenched teeth, grinding them together as he tightened his hold on her shirt.

_"GET OUT!" _

_"Just get out of my room and don't ever come in here again!"_

The thoughts rang clear in Kagome's mind, who's eyes were now wide open with shock that he had forced her mother into saying such things.

"Y-you…you forced her?!" Kagome sputtered, staring at him with enraged eyes.

"Thanks to your mouth" he replied, relaxing his hold slightly, a small smirk dancing on his mouth.

"Maybe this will teach you to keep your mouth shut then." He said suddenly, drawing his fist back.

Kagome let out a muffled cry and tried to duck away from his large fist that was nearing her face. But his large hand that held her face in place allowed little movement, only allowing her to cock her head slightly and squeeze her eyes shut as she struggled.

Kagome felt the blow under her right eye, right on her cheekbone. Kagome felt her head bang against the door at the impact and the hand that had held her fast a minute ago, disappear. Kagome's hand immediately flew up to her face, and she slid to the ground sitting in a very strange position on the floor.

Kagome, ready for what would come next quickly moved, his foot connecting to the door instead of her with a large rattle.

"So you're catching on?" He sneered at her, looming over her like a monster.

Kagome stood shakily, her face twisted in rage and her lips sputtering incoherent phrases at him.

"H-how dare you!" She screamed at him, feeling like at this very moment she could kill him.

He just stood quietly, a smug grin on his face, slightly impressed at this girl's resilience.

"Y-you told mama to lie to the police!" She went on, her courage gathering up allowing her to take a step forward.

Kagewa, seeing this, lunged forward quickly and grabbed her arm with such force Kagome thought it would fall off.

"Don't get too brave now or else you'll get away with this from more than a black eye." He reminded her in a low dangerous voice.

"Besides…. you wouldn't want your mama to get hurt too." He added, standing back with a triumphant glare in his eyes.

Kagome stood still, soaking the words that had spewed from his mouth, in.

Seeing that she finally had her attention, he leaned forwards so that his face was inches away from hers.

"Besides…. when your grandpa dies you wouldn't want us not to get along huh?" He added in a slow way, knowing that this statement would hit home.

Kagome shuddered and felt the tear's begin to build behind her eyes.

"J-Jii-chan won't die." Kagome replied quietly, trying to say it enough to make him hear, but not make him mad.

He stepped back and gave a hearty, cruel laugh at her statement. Kagome rushed past him until she felt his hand grasp her arm painfully.

"Call the cops and see what happens." He threatened, giving her arm a final yank before letting it go.

Kagome didn't even answer. She quickly gathered her wits and ran up the stairs as fast a she could, entering her room and closing the door with force, making sure that Kagewa was not welcome.

Kagome ran to her closet and threw the door open, rummaging through her dirty clothes for her yellow pack.

_'I have to get out of here…' _she repeated to herself as she threw out the clothes she had brought back from the last trip, not even bothering to pack new ones.

Making sure that the Shikon shards were securely around her neck, she ran over to the window in her room and lifted the latch allowing the night breeze to rush in. It was then she heard the handle of her door being tried, and Kagewa opened it with bang to see her with a yellow bag over her shoulder and herself next to the open window. 

"Well aren't we getting smart." He jeered at her as he stepped quickly toward's the window.

Kagome quickly chucked her bag out of the window, panic filling ever corner of her mind and body.

Kagome knew she had no choice but to get out of the house. She had to get back to Sengoku Jidai. Kagome quickly threw her legs out the window, but Kagewa was already next to her grabbing her by both of her arms and trying to haul her back.

Kagome screamed thrashed about for her life. She knew that if Kagewa succeeded in getting her back into the house she would be in serious trouble.

She felt her self being hauled back more and more, and was starting to feel that it was hopeless. Suddenly, she felt her foot connect with something stable and firm near the window. With all her moving about, her foot had connected to the rain gutter underneath her window. She latched onto it tightly and began to pull with all her might as Kagewa pulled in the other direction.

Her knees began to bend as she pushed herself further and further out the window, and she heard the storm pipe groan in protest as she put all of her weight onto it.

"Give up!" Kagewa cried with rage, digging his nails into the soft flesh of her arms.

"I promise the punishment will be lighter if you do." He added, smiling at his own remarks. This distraction gave him just enough time to let his guard down, on the exact same moment as Kagome heaved forwards with all her might.

Kagome felt the lower half of her body fall and her head follow suit as she fell away from the window. Her arm which was still on the other side, caught on the window sill and Kagome felt her flesh being torn against it's sharp angle.

Much to her advantage Kagome fell on a bush, landing right next to her yellow pack, which was dirtied and torn from the fall. It was then Kagome knew that she only had so much time to get out.

Kagome picked herself up quickly; ignoring the pain she was feeling under her eye and on her arm. She slung the yellow pack over her shoulder, and darted off towards the well keeping cover well underneath the night's blanket.

Kagome didn't know where Kagewa was and didn't even care one bit. The only thing she was thinking about was getting to the well as fast as she could, and then would she be truly safe.

As the well house came into view Kagome made a mad dash for it's entrance, looking around carefully incase Kagewa would see where she was going. He was not insight.

Kagome opened the door's quietly, and slipped inside descending down the steps quickly.

And there Kagome stood, leaning over it's dark depths that would lead her to a safer place, somewhere where she felt truly at home. But something was holding her back.

'What about Mama…. and Sota…Jii-chan.' She thought sadly, wondering how Jii-chan was getting along at the hospital, and Sota so oblivious to everything that was happening right now. He didn't know the true nature of Kagewa or about Jii-chan's sickness. Right now he would be sitting with his friend trying to stay up all night while the dozed off, not a care in the world. And then he would be brought back to the cruel reality of life.

Suddenly a new thought came to her. If Kagome were to leave and not come back for a while what would Kagewa do? Would he hurt mama? Would he hurt Sota? What if something happened to Jii-chan while she was away? But Kagome was ready for these thoughts to come, and had her excuses lined up. 

Mama would not be home tonight, she would be at the hospital. Sota was away…spending the night at his friend's house. Besides, Kagewa wouldn't lay a finger on his head. Jii-chan…. he would be safe at the hospital if anything happened to him. Everyone would be okay….for now.

Kagome sat down at the edge of the well and descended down into it's dark depths, allowing the purple light to take her back to the place that she had not seen for so long.

Kagome felt her feet touch firm ground, and her eyes opened slowly, welcoming back the inside of the bone eater's well. Without another thought, she grabbed onto the strong vines and hauled herself up over the well. 

Yet as she tossed her bag over the top of the well, and plopped down on the grass next to it, she felt as if something was not right.

She felt the emotions raging inside of her to come out, and with the darkness of the forest sheltering her, the only thing she could do was let the emotions run clear.

Her bruised and battered body slumped against the wall of the well, concealing her from any prying eyes. Her head was throbbing and her neck was very sore from all of the running she had been doing. Her arm had a large gash on it and blood dripped from it readily, and her cheekbone was starting to turn black and blue.

She felt the tear's she had been holding back for so long fall from her eyes, fall upon her cheek sending a slight burning sensation across her face. As soon as a few fell, she began to make muffled noises trying to hold back the rest from falling, to no avail. Kagome drew her scratched legs to her, and ducked her head into them trying to hide the scent of her tears.

Tired from everything that had happened, she felt her crying eyes slowly shut and felt her head drop even farther into her legs.

Yet there was one thought that found it's way into her tired mind before she fell asleep.

'If I am doing the right thing…why does it feel like I'm running away?' 

***************

I hope you liked it! Please R/R!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Justified Lies

A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks again for all the reviews! 130+!!!! YEAH!!! Sorry for taking so long on this chapter! For that I promise it will be extra good and extra long! * Crowd cheers * P.S.! – I'm welcome to idea's and feedback so tell me in your review * hint hint * and I will take your idea into consideration! Haha…. anywho, Enjoy this chap and please R/R!!!! ^-^

Disclaimer: Inuyasha owns me.

Don't Say a Word

Chapter 4: Rationalized Lies

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. No matter what he did, it felt so strange to him not to have Kagome near, and the separation from her was nearly driving him mad. No matter how he forced himself to believe that Kagome was nothing more than the "shard detector" it was times like these when he realized how much of an effect her absence had on him.

Rolling over on the hard floor of Kaede's hut, he laid his head on his arm and closed his eyes for the 50th time that night, trying as best as he could to get some much needed sleep.

He hated sleeping on the floor, almost as much as he hated sleeping inside. But due to the fact that the young hanyou was tonight, no longer a hanyou, it was for the best that he slept inside. Even if it meant bearing with Miroku's snoring.

Kagome…

The thoughts began to run freely through his mind, and for once, Inuyasha did not stop them. Ever since 4 day's ago when Kagome had disappeared into her own world, her face was still a clear imprint on his mind. One that he could not so easily get rid of. 

_'Dammit! Why can't I get her out of my head? Why can't I this time…' _He thought angrily, pissed at the mere fact that something he could not control right now was controlling him.

_'She's just the shard detector…nothing more, nothing less.' _He concluded, satisfied that he was coming into more control of his thoughts and feelings. With this affirmative thought, Inuyasha allowed the soft breeze batting at the hut to lull himself to sleep, oblivious that the tormentor of his thoughts was not where he thought she was.

**************

Kagome squinted and sat up slowly, shading her eyes from the bright morning sun whose rays crossed Kagome's eyes. But as soon as she sat up and leaned back up against the wall of the bone eater's well, she immediately regretted in doing so.

Her battered body immediately reacted to the movement, sending long streams of pain throughout her body. As soon as she felt the coursing pain run through her, it was then when she began to remember what had happened.

Kagome reached up and touched her cheek, gasping as her cold fingers came in contact with the wound. Her cheekbone felt swollen and unnaturally smooth, and Kagome had a sinking feeling that it was black and blue. Her right forearm had a deep gash, and the blood had dried crudely on her skin leaving her arm feeling numb and stiff. Luckily, the wound on the nape of her neck had been unharmed and the bandage was still intact, covered by her knotted hair.

Yet even in the state Kagome was currently in, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of relief fill her. The sheer fact that for now, she did not…. No, _would not_ have to face reality. She had escaped. Kagome brushed past the guilt that still held her down, and concluded that for now she would be selfish. 

That was until she remembered him.

Inuyasha…what would he say? What would she say?

Kagome leaned her head back against the well, reluctant to stand and instead pondered this new thought.

_'There's no way I could tell him…I wont.' _She confirmed with herself, flinching as a cold breeze caressed the open wound on her arm.

_'I promised…I promised.' _Kagome reminded herself over and over, fighting back the reality that she was not doing the right thing. That she was…. running away.

_'I am not running away! I'm not!' _She screamed at herself inside of her head as the guilt began to rise even more.

"Jii-chan…Souta…. Mama..." Kagome whispered aloud, startled by the sound of her own dry voice.

_'No.' _Kagome thought as she forced herself to forget about her family.

'It's Mama's fault for letting him in the house…. It's all her fault. She can deal with it on her own…. without me.' Kagome continued, not even realizing the fact that she was lying to her own conscience.

'I won't go back…not now. I'll stay here until she can fix everything on her own.' 

Kagome's hand brushed something, on that final thought, and she was somewhat happy to see that she had brought her yellow bag. Kagome lunged for it and took it into her lap, eagerly rummaging through it.

After Kagome gulped down half a water bottle and ate what was left of a candy bar from the last time she had been there, she attempted to stand.

It was a painful ordeal that took much effort on Kagome's part, due to the fact that she was very stiff and sore from the bouts she had taken earlier. She had poured some water onto the wound in her arm, which washed some of the dried blood away, yet as soon as the dried blood was gone the wound began to bleed again. 

Kagome quickly rummaged through her pack once more, noting that if it bled uncovered any longer there could be a chance that Inuyasha would smell it, which was the last thing Kagome needed. Kagome didn't even want to think about how Inuyasha would react to her being in such a mess.

Thankfully there was a small strip of cloth bandage in her first aide kit, and Kagome used it to tightly wrap it around the wound on her arm to stop the bleeding.

_'…and the smell.' _Kagome thought as she wound it around a few times before tying it off at her wrist.

After that task was done, Kagome pulled out a dark colored sweater from her pack and slid it over her head to cover her tattered school blouse and the bandage on her arm.

Kagome was presentable. With the long sleeve sweater on it would be impossible for Inuyasha to see the wound on her arm, or the state of her shirt. Yet one thing Kagome could not hide so easily was her blackened, raised cheekbone under her right eye.

_'I fell…' _Kagome concluded, running her hand over her mussed hair to smooth out the knots that had collected during the night.

Yet Kagome felt as if she was forgetting something. Something…. important. Yet there was no room in Kagome's brain for wandering thoughts, so she pushed it out without hesitation.

Kagome slung the pack over her shoulder gingerly, careful not to disturb the wound on her neck, and used the walls of the bone-eater's well to help her stand.

Her body groaned in protest, but Kagome stood firm near the edge of the well, pulling her self up until she was shakily standing.

_'Just act normal.' _Kagome thought as she took a few wary steps forwards until she got firm footing.

Yet Kagome had no idea how hard it would be to keep something in that wanted so badly to come out. Kagome failed to realize that sooner or later, it would have to come out.

*************

There was no doubt about it. It was not an infliction of his imagination. The familiar scent that wafted around Inuyasha's nose was one he immediately recognized, causing him to jump down from the roof of Kaede's hut where he was seated.

Kagome.

Yet even though he was positive that the scent belonged to Kagome, it was somehow altered and distorted, tracing signs of emotions that Inuyasha did not recognize. The usual warm, pleasant smell of Kagome had been changed in a way that Inuyasha did not like. It now contained heavy undertones of sadness, anger and…pain. Something that Inuyasha was all too familiar with.

_'No…..it can't be Kagome. Why would she come back so early?' _Inuyasha thought, trying to convince himself otherwise than his true instincts.

But this was something that he could not ignore. The disturbing smells that traced through Kagome's scent worried him, and if there was any slight chance that Kagome was hurt or in danger, Inuyasha would not tolerate it one bit.

As he jumped down from the roof, Kagome's scent was becoming closer and stronger. As her scent became stronger, Inuyasha began to feel more and more anxious, almost holding back the urge to bolt from where he was standing to find her.

No matter how much Inuyasha told himself that he did not care for Kagome that way, he could not surpress some of the feelings that he felt towards her. At this exact moment the only reason that Inuyasha was not leaping off to find her was due to the fact that he did not want his feelings revealed.

_'Why am I so anxious for her? She is only the shard detector….' _He reminded himself as he moved back towards the door of Kaede's hut, poking his head through the curtain door where Sango and Miroku slept peacefully side by side. Somehow Inuyasha had the feeling that Miroku had not been in that spot when he went to sleep. Rolling his eyes at the lecherous monk, who let out a strange noise as he stirred, Inuyasha quickly let the curtain fall and pulled back to the porch, not wanting to wake them.

Just as Inuyasha turned around, he heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching the hut, then stopped abruptly.

Inuyasha turned around slowly and before his eyes stood Kagome, with a very apprehensive expression on her face. Her eyes were lowered to the ground, and she shifted uncomfortably under his intense stare.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha strode forward and took her chin roughly in his hands and cocked her right cheek towards him painfully. Kagome winced, trying to pull away from his strong grip on her face, yet his hand would not yield.

"What happened?" He asked gruffly, running a finger over the raised black and blue mark under her eye. Kagome yelped in surprise and pain, and pulled back abruptly. Thankfully, Inuyasha let go.

"I fell while I was climbing out of the well." Kagome answered readily, not meeting Inuyasha's gaze fully. Luckily Kagome had been rehearsing answers to all of his questions and was prepared for his interrogation.

"Stupid wench…." He muttered, flicking off a leaf that rested on the shoulder of his haori. Yet what astounded Inuyasha most was the sheer fact that Kagome did not answer.

She didn't even react to him. No 'Sit', no glare…nothing. At this point the silence was causing him to regret his actions so much that he would have been relieved if she sat him.

But to Inuyasha's relief, he heard the curtain slide open and Miroku's head popped out, interrupting the uncomfortable situation, which Inuyasha was grateful for.

"Kagome? What are you doing back so early?", Were the first words that came out of the Monk's mouth.

Kagome smiled a bit forcefully, and Inuyasha noted that her eyes were very red and her face was tired and strained.

But Kagome had an answer.

"Well I didn't have anymore tests for the week so I thought that I would come back early!" She replied a bit too cheerfully, glancing at Inuyasha who would not lower his gaze from her.

As Kagome turned her head away from him, Miroku got a full on view of the mark under her eye, and just as Inuyasha did stepped forward to examine it.

"Kagome! Where did you get such a wound?" He exclaimed, as he examined it with his eyes. 

But Kagome's anxiousness was getting the best of her.

_'I can't let them find out…I can't let them find out!' _She reminded herself panickly, pulling back roughly from Miroku.

"I said I fell!" She snapped, immediately regretting that she had lost her calm composure.

Miroku's eyes darkened as he gave Kagome a concerned worried look. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head at Kagome's sudden outburst. 

"No need to get angry about it." Miroku commented slowly, re-entering the hut leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

After a moment of silence, Inuyasha finally spoke.

"You should have Kaede-baba treat it.." He muttered roughly, trying not to sound too concerned. Yet even the young hanyou was taken aback as Kagome brushed past him to enter the hut, stopping only to meet him squarely in the eyes. 

"I can take care of myself." She stated bluntly, pushing the curtain aside and closing it forcefully behind her. Forgetting all of his concern for the girl, he allowed the anger to build inside of him.

Punching the curtain aside, he re-entered the hut and sat himself forcefully in the corner, brooding like hell.

"Dumb bitch…" he muttered, throwing Kagome a glare, which she returned just as readily as ever.

Due to all the racket they were making, Sango stirred slightly from underneath the blanket that covered her completely.

"Morning already…?" She asked drowsily, rubbing her eyes to look around the room. As her eyes laid on Kagome, she sat up fully and her eyes opened wide.

"Kagome? What are you doing back so early?" Sango inquired, looking to the brooding Inuyahsa, and the silent Monk.

"I thought that I would come back early since I finished most of my tests for the week." Kagome answered weakly, giving Sango a faint smile. 

Sango frowned at Kagome's appearance and weak reply, yet out of courtesy to her friend decided not to interrogate her about it.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome suddenly asked, for a split second forgetting her predicament to focus on the small Kitsune that she had not seen since she had gotten back.

"He went with Kaede to a house on the other side of the village. Someone is sick and called for the healer immediately." Miroku answered, not once looking up.

Sango stood and began to kindle a fire in the room, which reminded Kagome that she had packed some ramen in her yellow bag. Thankfully the minute Kagome had arrived home from her last escapade in the Senjoku Jidai, she had immediately put 3 packets of the ramen in her yellow bag, afraid that she would forget.

Seeing Kagome reveal the pack of Ramen immediately sparked Inuyasha's interest, and he scooted closer to Kagome who held the bag out of his reach as she handed it to Sango to cook.

"Don't worry Inuyasha.." Sango teased, dumping the hard noodles into the boiling pot of water that sat atop the roaring fire.

"It won't run away."

 Kagome giggled slightly at this comment, realizing how thankful she was to be back. Inuyasha, who would normally respond smartly to this comment, remained silent, relieved to hear Kagome laugh a little.

As Sango stirred the flavor mix into the pot of cooked noodles, Kagome felt her stomach growl loudly. Realizing that it had been over 24 hours since she had last eaten a meal, she quickly accepted the bowl that Sango handed her and immediately began to eat.

Kagome ate much quicker than usual, of course not to be compared with Inuyasha who slurped up the noodles in one bite just as Kagome had taken her first.

This for one could not be helped.

After they had all had there fill, Inuyasha taking 3 bowls of ramen to fill him, Kagome began to repack her belongings, thinking that they were going to go shard hunting. However much to Inuyasha's disliking Miroku had other plants in mind.

"They need an exorcism in the next town over, and I am obligated to go therefore you are going to have to postpone until tomorrow." Miroku pointed out informatively, adjusting the rosary around his hand.

"Shikon no Tama is more important!!" Inuyasha replied angrily, waving his arms up and down like a child.

Kagome and Sango just watched quietly, trying not to laugh at Inuyasha's antics.

Miroku, seeing the two girls exchanging glances with one another, took this opportunity to catch Sango off guard.

"Sango, I might be in need of your assistance." The monk said quickly, causing Sango to raise an eyebrow out of surprise.

"You are not able to go by yourself?" Sango asked slyly, trying to catch the monk into revealing his true intentions. Unfortunately, the monk remained calm and true to his words.

"It is not wise for people to travel alone! And you wouldn't want me to run into trouble along the way by myself…" He trailed off, smiling to himself as he waited for her reaction.

"Then I will accompany you for safety reasons." Sango replied, looking to Kagome who tried to hold back a grin.

"That is unless Kagome need's me here?" She asked quickly, looking to Kagome who shook her head innocently. Sango continued to look at her, raising her eyebrows up and down trying to give Kagome a hint. But much to the Monk's favor, Kagome didn't notice.

"No I'll be fine here.." Kagome replied, her voice beginning to take on the tone it had when she had first arrived back. Quickly catching herself, she put on a happy face to reassure her friend.

"Besides, Kagome looks as if she needs a rest." Miroku added, much to his surprise receiving a glare from Kagome.

"I said I was fine earlier." She replied irritably, loosing the temporary pleasant mood almost at once.

Miroku shrugged slightly, not wanting to cause problems between the two of them and picked up his staff that was leaning against the wall.

"In that case we will be leaving!" He replied cheerfully, brushing off Kagome's ill-tempered mood.

"We'll probably be back tomorrow." The monk added on a final note, exiting the hut to wait on the front porch for Sango.

Sango, who already had her Hiraikotsu hauled across her back, quickly leaned forward to Kagome's ear before she left.

"Get some rest Kagome…" Sango whispered, looking the younger girl squarely in the eye, obviously noticing that something was not right with Kagome. Sango, having the woman's intuition that Miroku and Inuyasha obviously lacked, she had noticed many things that both had failed to realize.

"Sango I'm fine! You don't have to worry about me." Kagome replied quickly, trying to hold back the irritation in her voice that screamed to come out.

Inuyasha looked up to watch the two from the corner where he sat, surprised at how Kagome was acting towards Sango, who obviously was only thinking about Kagome's best interest.

Sango stood back a little, concerned now even more for her friend who was acting not as she usually did. But without another word, Sango walked towards the door to join Miroku on their short journey.

_'Wait Sango!' _Kagome thought, the word's not able to come out.

_'I'm sorry Sango…. you were only trying to help.' _ Kagome thought sadly, hanging her head at the way she had acted towards Sango, who was only trying to help. But the words were left unsaid, leaving Kagome feeling even worse than she already did.

"What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha asked dryly, eyeing Kagome as she leaned against the wall to rub her aching head.

"Nothing." Kagome replied flatly, trying her best to ignore the hanyou's questions.

"Still…. you didn't have to be so rude to Sango. She was only trying to help ya know." Inuyasha continued, standing up to lean against the wall opposite Kagome, intent on finding out what the source of her problem was.

Kagome dropped her hands from her aching head quickly to turn and face the hanyou.

"I said nothings wrong! Will you just leave me alone?!" Kagome snapped, stepping toward's the door to leave the hut. Inuyasha however, was quicker.

"What the hell is that matter with you Wench?!" He asked again, reaching out to grab her arm. But what came next was something that he didn't expect at all.

Kagome fell to her knees and let out a painful scream as Inuyasha's hand enclosed tightly around her right forearm. Inuyasha jumped back with surprise, as Kagome snatched her arm away to cradle it against her.

The smell came at him all at once, causing Inuyasha to double back and gaze at the girl who kneeled on the floor cradling her arm.

Blood.

Kagome reeked of it. Without a second thought, Inuyasha strode forward and gripped Kagome's shoulder, careful to avoid where he had touched her the first time.

Kagome shook his hand off violently, trying to crawl away from Inuyasha whose irritation at the girl began to grow rapidly.

"Stop dammit!" He hissed as he made another grab for Kagome, who pressed herself into the corner of the room, her arm clutched to her stomach.

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he grabbed the girl firmly by her shoulders. Kagome was not in her right mind; the pain that seared through her flesh was almost overwhelming, causing the room before her to spin rapidly.

After prying her obviously injured arm away from the screaming girl, it was then when Inuyasha noticed a large dark area on her sleeve, which Inuyasha immediately identified as blood.

"Kagome…what did you do to yourself…" Inuyasha muttered as he rolled up the sleeve of her sweater.

"My arm…. got caught.." Kagome answered weakly, letting out a small cry as Inuyasha unstuck the sweater from the open wound, revealing a blood soaked bandage wrapped crudely around the wound.

"You're a terrible liar Kagome…" Inuyasha replied as he unwrapped the bloody bandage as gently as he could. What he saw next was very unnerving.

A 5-inch long gash dug into Kagome's flesh, blood pouring freely from the wound as the bandage dropped to the floor. Inuyasha could tell that it had been left uncared for and feared that it might already be infected. Kagome's eyes went haywire at the sight of her blood-drenched arm, and Inuyasha realized that Kagome must have lost a lot of blood.

"Kagome stay awake! Look at me Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, stopping his task to shake Kagome's shoulders to keep her alert.

Inuyasha's voice sounded strained and far away to Kagome, who struggled to keep consciousness. The intense pain in her arm had subsided, due to the fact that her arm was now numb. 

As Kagome felt her body go limp, and the last thing she heard was Inuyasha's voice calling out her name.

_'Kagome!'_

_'KAGOME!'_

_************_

Yay! I hope you liked it! I added some more suspense and drama! W00t! Gotta love it. Anywho, please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Closer to the Source

A/N: WOW! Over 200+ reviews!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to put this chapter up! Geez…it has almost taken me 2 weeks to post this! I have been really busy with school and my track coach is a psycho path who seems to think that we need to practice 6 days a week (Including Saturdays…* Sigh *) But anywho, here it is and I hope you enjoy it! R/R PLEASE!!!!!

Disclaimer: Must you remind me??

Don't Say a Word

Chapter 5: Closer to the Source

'A black eye and a 

_Broken arm will mend,_

_But how do you heal_

_A broken spirit?'_

Inuyasha sighed heavily as his eyes wandered from Kagome's troubled, sleeping face, to the now heavily bandaged arm that lay limply in his lap. Even after bandaging it himself, the hanyou was afraid to touch it any further, for fear that he would cause her even more pain that he already inflicted upon her.

_'What did you do to yourself Kagome?' _he wondered, deeply troubled by the fact that he did not know for sure what had happened to her arm or her eye.

Yet what disturbed him the most was the single fact that Kagome refused to tell him what happened. She didn't just flat out tell him to 'leave her alone', as she did earlier, but she had deliberately tried to hide from him the fact that she was injured. Seriously injured at that matter. 

His eyes wandered back to her blackened cheekbone, noting that the color had spread and was now barely touching her eye. Before he could stop himself, his hand slowly rose to touch the bruise. But as soon as his fingers came in contact with her cold skin, Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand grasp his hakama and her face crinkled in a painful reaction.

Quickly retracting his hand, her features once again softened and her hand relaxed once again to lie loosely across his lap. Slightly disturbed by the coldness of her skin Inuyasha quickly shed his haori and gently draped it over the sleeping girl, careful not to disturb her any further.

Content at his efforts to keep her comfortable, Inuyasha scooted back to lean against the wall far enough to stretch his legs out, yet close enough to keep an eye on her.

Closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall, Inuyasha let his thoughts wash over him. 

_'What's happening to you Kagome?' _Inuyasha thought mournfully, pained to see Kagome in such bad physical and emotional state.

_'Whatever it is…I will find out.'_

******************

A warm breeze caressed Kagome's body as she opened her eyes to find herself lying on a grassy field, the sun shining down upon her face warming her from head to toe. The comfort Kagome felt was almost overwhelming, something that she had not felt for a long time.

Kagome sat up slowly, shading her eyes with her arm as the sun's bright rays flashed across her face. In the distance Kagome could here the faint sound of a woman's laugh, so familiar that it caused the distraught girl to stand and search for the owner of the laugh.

'Mama…' Kagome felt the words form around her mouth as her mother smiled at her, nearly causing tears to free themselves from her eyes. It was something that Kagome had not seen for a very long time.

'Kagome…' Her mother simply replied, the smile slowly fading from her mother's once jubilant face.

'Mama!' Kagome replied quickly, reaching out her arms to embrace her mother. Yet to Kagome's horror, her mother slowly frowned and backed away from Kagome, retreating from her daughter's embrace.

'Where did you go Kagome? Where did you go?' Her mother asked simply, cocking her head in a most childlike way.

'Mama…..I'm sorry….I'm sorry….' Kagome muttered, feeling the emotions that she had been trying to hold back rush forward.

'He's dying Kagome……he's going away forever.' 

Kagome felt her knees go weak, not once allowing her eyes to wander from her mother's face as she sank to the grassy ground.

'Good bye Kagome…..Say good bye.' Her mother whispered quietly, her words floating away with the wind as she turned and began to retreat away from Kagome.

'Mama wait!' Kagome screamed, struggling to get to her feet. But she could not find the strength to walk. Her legs felt heavy and weighted, resembling quite closely the heaviness of her heart.

'I'm sorry mama…' Kagome sobbed, giving in to the gravity that seemed to pull her back to the ground.

'I'm sorry…'

Kagome awoke with a start, a searing pain rippling through her flesh as she sat up to support herself with her injured arm. Kagome felt the tears streaming down her face and it was then when she remembered her disturbing dream.

"Mama…." Kagome whispered, scanning the dark room for someone whom she knew would not be there. The room was dark and hollow, a foreboding lonely feeling seeming to brew in every corner.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice suddenly broke the silence, as she felt his hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned to find herself staring into Inuyasha's golden eyes, bearing into her as if trying to read her soul.

Suddenly, the memories from the day before came flooding back to her in a rush and she looked down slowly at her arm, which was now fully bandaged with what looked like supplies from the first aid kit she had packed in her bag.

After realizing how crazy she must have been acting the day before, Kagome looked down at her lap, refusing to meet Inuyasha's concerned eyes.

"You were crying…" Inuyasha stated slowly, watching her face as the moonlight reflected off of her wet cheeks.

"I was not." Kagome replied quietly, turning away from him so that he would not look at her face.

Noting this gesture, Inuyasha became suddenly angered at Kagome's indifferent behavior and spun the girl around to face him.

"Dammit Kagome! What the hell's wrong with you?" Inuyasha snapped at her, slightly taken aback by the very calm yet disturbing look on Kagome's face.

Kagome just sat in a stupor; meeting his eyes with the most deadened gaze Inuyasha had ever seen.

Realizing that Kagome intended to give no response, Inuyasha let go of her shoulders roughly, retreating back to the corner in which he previously sat.

Kagome sat in the stiff silence, not daring to move for fear that her arm would give a scream of protests. Noticing how stiffly kagome sat and how reluctant to move she was he concluded that her arm was most likely giving her pains.

"It hurts…. doesn't it." Inuyasha stated dryly, breaking the abrupt silence that Kagome had been so mesmerized with. 

'You have no idea…' Kagome thought, not at all referring to the wound on her arm.

Seeing that Kagome was not really connecting with his words, Inuyasha sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes hoping that maybe tomorrow Kagome would be in a better mood.

Kagome turned her head slightly seeing that Inuyasha had his eyes closed and laid back down on her back, holding her arm up to examine the bandage that Inuyasha had wrapped her arm in. Remembering how delusional she was acting the day before, Kagome realized that the fact that Inuyasha had helped her and actually did something that Kagome really appreciated was very surprising. Kagome began to regret snapping at him and being so set off around him, and sighed softly at her fault.

"Thank you…. Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, oblivious to the hanyou who was still awake. Kagome smiled to herself slightly before lowering her arm and closing her eyes, allowing sleep to once again overtake her.

A soft smile spread over the hanyou's face as Inuyasha also allowed sleep to return to him.

'I will always help you Kagome…..I will always be there..'

****************

"KAGOME!"

Kagome woke with a start as she felt a ball of fur land forcefully on her chest. Kagome gasped as she quickly sat up, sending the ball of fluff across the room.

"Watch it brat!" Inuyasha snarled as the ball of fluff landed on his head, clinging onto his long silver hair to keep from falling to the floor.

"Now, now you two…stop that before you wake Kagome." Kaede chimed at them, shaking a spoon at the two immature boys' who glared at each other with fanged teeth.

"Too late!" The small boy replied, bouncing back over to the now wide-awake girl who sat rubbing her eyes.

"Shippo…" Kagome smiled tiredly as she patted the kitsune on the head, who in turn hugged her tightly about her leg.

"Good morning Kagome." Kaede smiled calmly, furrowing her eyebrows for a moment as her eyes rested on Kagome's cheekbone.

"You should put some of this on your cheek. Inuyasha already told me what had happened and I went over to borrow it from Mrs. Sakaguchi next door, I hope you won't mind returning it to her later for me." Kaede continued, stopping to stir the pot of soup that was boiling rapidly over the fire.

Kagome suddenly felt faint. What exactly had Inuyasha told Kaede? Did Inuyasha know anything?

"H-he told you that I fell while I was climbing up the side of the well right?" Kagome asked, the nervousness showing in her voice.

Kaede just smiled slightly, and nodded her head once. Kagome sighed in relief.

Inuyasha however, cast Kagome hard look, which Kagome immediately disregarded. 

"I could smell your soup a mile away!" Miroku exclaimed, pushing away the door hanging as he and Sango stepped into the hut.

"Because someone forgot to bring enough food…" Sango added, a touch of annoyance in her tone.

Miroku scratched the back of his head casting her a sort of rueful grin.

"Well we can eat now so that's all that matters!" Miroku replied quickly, dismissing the facts that Sango had pointed out. Kaede handed both him and Sango a bowl before passing around the rest to Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome.

By the time Inuyasha had finished, Kagome was handed her bowl.

"More." Inuyasha demanded, pushing his empty bowl back toward's Kaede.

"There is none left." Kaede replied, showing the empty pot to the disappointed hanyou.

"I'm still hungry!" Inuyasha complained, looking around the room to see who still had more soup left.

"Go catch a squirrel." Miroku replied, setting down his empty bowl with a grin.

"Shut up Lech!" Inuyasha snapped, his stomach growling loudly at the protest of not enough to eat.

"Here.." Kagome finally spoke up, pushing her untouched bowl towards the ravenous looking hanyou. 

"I'm not very hungry.." Kagome finished, receiving a reprimanding look from Sango, who glared at Inuyasha for taking the bowl.

"What! She said she wasn't hungry.." Inuyasha replied, gulping down the soup in response to everyone's glares.

Sango put down her finished bowl and gave Kagome a wary look as she picked out two clean kimono's from Kaede's chest in the corner.

"Kagome, would you accompany me to the stream for a bath?" Sango asked, giving her best smile to the younger girl.

'Maybe she would be more willing to talk away from Inuyasha and Miroku..' Sango thought smartly, pushing aside the door hanging.

Kagome nodded silently before picking up the bottle of healing ointment and followed Sango out of the hut, leaving Kaede to glare at Miroku whose ears perked as soon as he heard the word "bath."

"If I see you two step outside this hut there will be heck to pay." Kaede reminded them warningly as she gathered the empty dishes.

********************

Sango and Kagome walked in silence most of the way to the stream, Sango once in a while looking back over her shoulder at the sullen girl.

After arriving at the bank, Sango quickly stripped herself of her dirty clothes and eager to enter the cooling water. Kagome however, was a little more reluctant.

"Are you coming in?" Sango asked as she swam around dunking her head under the cold water to emerge for Kagome's answer.

"I-I don't think so." Kagome asked skittishly, sitting down on the rock that Sango had put her clothes on.

"I brought you a clean kimono to wear." Sango reminded the younger girl, who began to look more and more uncomfortable as the minutes grew.

Seeing how suspicious she must seem to Sango right now, Kagome reluctantly took off her shoes and socks and walked over to the bank to stick her feet in the cold water.

Sango was beginning to become impatient, wanting very much to squeeze the truth out of Kagome, who was concealing it very well. Not well enough for Sango not to see though.

"Kagome you have to bathe! Just come in for a few minutes to wash your hair and then you can get out, Alright?" Sango exclaimed, shaking her head at the stubborn girl.

"Just for a minute or two…." Kagome muttered, seeing that she could not get out of it so easily this time.

Kagome slowly removed her sweater, revealing to Sango what only Inuyasha knew about.

"Kagome! What happened to your arm?" Sango exclaimed, swimming up to the bank to gape at Kagome's bandaged wound.

"I hurt it when I fell down the well.." Kagome replied quickly, shedding her skirt and blouse to reveal bruised and scratched torso and back.

"Quite a fall you had." Sango said, waiting to see Kagome's reaction.

Kagome just nodded silently as she entered the water, wincing as it cleansed the scratches on her back and stomach. Kagome lifted her injured arm careful not to get it wet.

Sango swam back over to the bank to retrieve a bottle of Kagome's shampoo that she had taken before leaving the hut, glad that she had remembered to bring it along.

After washing her own hair, Sango swam towards Kagome who stood stiffly in the water.

"Let me wash your hair for you." Sango offered, swimming up behind Kagome to shampoo her hair. Before Kagome could protest, Sango had applied a dollop of the flowery smelling substance to Kagome's hair, causing her neck to sting painfully.

Kagome held her breath, not wanting Sango to notice the still healing wound on her neck.

"Dunk." Sango commanded, as Kagome gladly rinsed her hair clean from the shampoo, giving immediate relief to her neck.

After they had both cleaned themselves to satisfaction, Sango stretched herself across a rock to relax. Kagome sat herself on a rock next to Sango, and hugged her legs.

"Ahh…it feels so good to be clean. Doesn't it?" Sango asked as she closed her eyes allowing the sun to kiss her face.

"Hmm." Kagome agreed, not really listening to Sango's words. Noting this, Sango sat up on her elbows to give Kagome a troubled gaze.

"Kagome…if anything's the matter…you can talk to me you know." Sango encouraged, trying to promote Kagome into telling her of her worries.

"I already told you…nothing is the matter." Kagome reassured her, feeling bad about lying to her friend. Kagome stood and slipped on the clean kimono, and tossed one back at Sango who caught her's readily.

Sango remained silent, watching Kagome as she picked up a jar of ointment and applied it to her cheek. Kagome winced as the burning concoction touched her skin.

Sango sighed in defeat, not wanting to upset her friend any longer.

"Well then…lets go back." Sango sighed as she gathered her dirty clothes into her arms in a bundle, waiting for Kagome to do the same.

Kagome gathered her clothes and the bottle in her one good arm, and followed Sango who started to head back towards the trail.

'Something's not right….whatever it is. I'll find out.' Sango concluded, turning back to wait for Kagome to catch up. 

'She can't hide it forever.'

***********

YAY! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The drama and suspense continues! Bwahaha, these stories are so much fun to write!! Yeah well anyway please look forward to the next chapter and R/R!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

A/N: I just got an excellent idea for a story therefore I am proud to announce that this story will soon be coming to a close! And NO I will not tell you my ideas…bwahaha…your just gonna hafta be patient!  XD

Disclaimer: Nope -.-''

Don't Say a Word

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

The next few days were quite uneventful, due largely to the fact that Kagome's wounds from her apparent "fall" were still mending. If it weren't for Kaede and Sango's warnings, Inuyasha would have marched them all into the forest in search of Shikon Shards.

Miroku took this time to continue doing what he had done before he had met Inuyasha and Kagome, performing simple exorcisms and such for neighboring villages, most of which he acquired a hefty reward. 

Sango spent most of this free time trying to coax Kagome into going out into the village to help her with odd jobs. But after seeing that Kagome could not be coaxed into leaving Kaede's hut, Sango decided that it would be best if she did not force her and stopped asking. Shippo mostly tagged along with Sango, trying to remove Kagome's sad face that was imprinted in his mind. 

Inuyasha on the other hand was rarely seen, usually spending most of the day in the trees, only revealing himself to eat a meal or to check on Kagome.

Kagome's depression had been deepening and deepening, taking advantage of the solace she spent inside of Kaede's hut. 

Kagome reeked of sadness. Something that no matter how hard anyone tried could not be cured so easily. Kagome's constant thoughts of home did not help either, causing her to feel even guiltier than before.

Tonight would again be another night that Kagome would spend alone. Or so she thought.

***************

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked quietly, afraid that if he spoke any louder it would disturb Kagome who was staring absentmindedly out the window. Again.

"Who knows? Probably off searching for someone to bear his child…" Kaede muttered as she wiped off a few dishes with a cloth.

At this comment, Sango rolled her eye's and turned to gaze out the same window that Kagome was staring out of, seeing nothing but the dark night that seemed to crush the room.

Sango sighed sadly as she watched the younger girl stare hopelessly out the window, as if there was nothing left in life. She began to remember how it had been before Kagome had left. Happy, bright, everything was a dream compared to how everything was now. All because of….well…no one knew. No one knew what had caused things to change so drastically, and part of Sango did not want to find out.

Suddenly an urgent tapping was sounded at the front door, causing everyone to jump, including Kagome who was snapped out of her trance.

Sango hurriedly jumped to open the door, allowing a young girl of about 11 to rush in with a most fearful look on her face.

"Kaede-baba!" The young girl cried, rushing straight past Sango to take Kaede's hand.

"Suchika-sama is ill! You must hurry and bring your medicinal supplies!" The girl gasped between heavy breathes, obviously over exerted from her run. 

"Sango I will need your help." Kaede said promptly, bustling about to gather odds and ends as the girl waited by the door impatiently, sending curious glances towards the girl who sat near the window, stoic and unmoving.

"Shippo and Kirara should be back soon, and if not Kagome will be fine." Kaede continued hurriedly, almost reading Sango's thoughts.

Sango nodded reluctantly, accepting the large bag that Kaede handed to her as they made there way out the front door.

"We will be back later Kagome!" Sango called, looking to Kagome one last time before allowing the hanging door shade to swing shut, leaving Kagome alone in the darkness.

_'Don't go…..Don't leave me here alone..' _Kagome thought sadly, wishing that the words would have actually left her tongue.

_'This feeling….' _Kagome thought sullenly, _'Is this how Mama and Souta are feeling right now?' _

Kagome gathered her knees to her chest and rested her head against the wall, allowing the darkness to seep into her. But no matter how hard Kagome tried, she could not get her family of her mind.

The everlasting guilt that plagued her heart was almost overwhelming to the point where Kagome felt so low she could be considered at the same level as Naraku himself.

_'I ran away…I am a coward….' _The thoughts continued to plague her, as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to drown out the thoughts that ran through her head.

"I couldn't…protect them." Kagome whispered, admitting defeat as the depression sank even deeper. Kagome hugged her knees even tighter, fully understanding the feeling of what it meant to be alone.

It was then when Kagome finally freed what her eyes had been holding back so long.

***************

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he leaned his head against the trunk of the large tree in which he sat, dangling his bare feet over the side of the branch.

Even though Kagome was here, it felt to Inuyasha that she was back in her own world, in her own time. So far away and disconnected from everything. No matter what Inuyasha did, he could not figure out what was wrong with Kagome.

Telling him was completely a different story, for Kagome barely even spoke to him, less anyone, as of now. It was like she was a different person. The same body, the same face, yet a completely different soul. It was as if Kagome had morphed into something strange and unnatural.

 Something that reminded him distinctly of someone who he immediately regretted remembering.

Kikyou.

It was then when the memories surrounding this familiar yet foreign name began to flow back to him, causing the hanyou to shake his head rapidly.

"I will not remember." He stated firmly, as if commanding his mind to stop the memories from returning to him. Yet through this denial,  his thoughts turned inwards, once again drawn back to the day when Kagome had first returned from her time.

_'What happened?' _Inuyasha thought, wondering what could have happened in a 5 day period that would change Kagome's personality so drastically.

One minute happy, bright, full of life, the next…depressed, hopeless, Kikyou.

"GAH!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily, banging his fist down upon the branch forcefully.

"Kagome is not Kikyou!" He reminded himself, shaking his finger in the air as if to put more emphasis on his words.

Yet for some reason, even Inuyasha was starting to have a hard time differentiating between the two.

Sighing sadly, Inuyasha once again rested his head against the trunk of the tree, hoping earnestly to get some much needed, worry free sleep. Yet even this Inuyasha was not given.

As soon as the hanyou closed his eyes, a familiar and detestable smell began to swim around his sensitive nose.

It was strong, heavy, and…salty.

Before Inuyasha had time to think, his body had automatically reacted to the smell, sending him gracefully to the ground.

Kagome?

***********

Kagome had tried her best to keep the tears from falling, but the pressure and pain that had been weighing on her heart the last few days was starting to become too much to bear. It felt as if the weight on her shoulders was growing heavier and heavier as the day's past, with no intention of lightening anytime soon. 

The dark aura that seemed to penetrate through everything only increased the depressing mood in her surroundings, causing the sadness to increase even more.

"I'm Sorry…" Kagome whispered, leaning her head against the wall of the hut, wishing that she would just blend into it and dissolve into nothingness. But cruel reality had other plans for her.

But the thing that hurt most was not the fact that she was alone and I pain, but the fact that she had deserted her family, the ones who truly depended on her. 

Kagome's family needed severe help, and Kagome had fled for her own well being. Not only had she fled her mother and Souta when she knew that Mr. Toda was around, but she had deserted her family when her grandfather's days were numbered. Her own fear and selfishness made her forget about the things that were most important to her.

_'Besides…. when your grandpa dies you wouldn't want us not to get along huh?'_

Mr. Toda's words rang clear through her troubled mind, causing the girl to close her eyes tight trying to push the thoughts out. But they remained relentless; causing Kagome to finally think about what she was worrying about most.

_'If Jii-chan….dies….' _Kagome thought shakily, affected deeply only by thinking about the possibility of her grandfather's death.

_'Would it be my fault…….?' _

As if on queue, Kagome's dream came back at her in a rush, throwing images in her head which Kagome did not want to remember.

_'He's dying Kagome…he's going away forever.'_

_'Good bye Kagome…Say good bye.'_

Suddenly all of Kagome's thoughts, fears, and regrets started to come true. Everything that she had been denying this entire time had turned around to smack her in the face.

"It's my fault…if he dies…its all my fault." Kagome whispered, lowering her head into her arms as she squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from flowing freely.

Only was it until Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand on her back was when she was brought back to reality. Kagome jerked forcefully, recoiling blindly away to press herself into the corner of the room.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired, moving forward to see the girl's face in the moonlight. Yet what he saw he did not expect at all.

Across Kagome's tear stricken face held an intense expression of fear. Her knees were brought up to her chest and she was pressing herself as far into the corner of the room as she could.

A look of deep concern crossed the hanyou's face and he moved forward in one fluid movement to touch the girl gently on her shoulder.

"Kagome what's wrong?" He asked urgently, wanting to get rid of what was distressing her as fast as he possibly could, the idea that her fear was deeper than anything he could ever kill not once crossing his mind.

"D-don't touch me!" Kagome choked out between heavy forced breaths.

Inuyasha was taken aback at her demand, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Kagome's strange and flighty behavior.

Yet his confused thoughts at Kagome's behavior were rudely interrupted by the most disturbing sound that he never thought Kagome would ever emit.

Kagome's body racked with sobs, her hands shaking as she folded herself into a tight ball. The tears streamed down her face freely as she choked on her own sobs between heavy, uneven breathing.

Kagome wanted nothing more that to disappear, the heavy sorrow and confusion that plagued her heart becoming too heavy to bear, the little comfort she could find within the sanctity of her own arms which were wrapped tightly about her.

Inuyasha on the other hand, was even more disturbed by the feeling that now possessed him.

Fear.

He was afraid. He was afraid for Kagome. Never since the day they had met had he ever seen Kagome so emotionally unstable. The fact that Kagome was crying like there was no tomorrow gave Inuyasha a deep sense of anxiety and anxiousness. For once in his life, he felt what it truly meant to feel helpless.

Yet the fear that drove Inuyasha was not deep enough to handicap his instincts. 

Against Kagome's loud sobs of protest, Inuyasha moved in quickly and gathered the hysterical girl in his arms, cradling her to his chest as a mother would to a child.

Kagome did not struggle.

Surprisingly she latched onto him tightly, digging her fingernails into his arm as the pain and anguish flowed freely from her presence, causing the hanyou to be even more concerned and worried then before.

Inuyasha knew it had to come out and that Kagome would not- no could not keep it inside of her any longer. The pain was tearing her apart.

But surprisingly, Inuyasha would not have to inquire.

"I-It's all my fault…..!" Kagome gasped, her tone high and strained as she clenched her jaw to keep from sobbing again.

"H-hes…..dying!" She continued, bowing her head as she grit her teeth, not once releasing the firm hold that she had on Inuyasha's arm.

"Who's dying Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired, firmly but gently, not wanting to send Kagome into a frenzy. When Kagome did not answer, Inuyasha tightened his grasp on the girl, who became disturbingly limp in his arms.

"Kagome tell me!" Inuyasha rose his voice slightly, the fear and anxiety slowly starting to rise.

Kagome's face deadened, and her gaze was far away and incomprehensible, giving the disgruntled hanyou even more reason to be worried. He could stand her pain and suffering no longer, and he did not care whether or not he had to force the truth out of her.

"He hurt us…" Kagome whispered, loosening her grip on Inuyasha's arm, leaving fingernail marks on his skin.

Inuyasha was silent. The sheer fact that Kagome was even talking about someone hurting her gave him the sudden instinct to kill something.

Kagome suddenly began to grow fearful, as she felt Inuyasha's arms tighten painfully around her, in a protective almost possessive way. What frightened her the most was the deep growling sounds that were emerging from Inuyasha's throat. 

Suddenly everything clicked.

"Y-you lied to me…" Inuyasha growled, his voice dangerously low, almost in a painful sort of tone.

Kagome remained silent, shifting slightly so that she could move from Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha however would not release her.

"…You hid it from me…. Why?" His voice softened as he bore into Kagome's eyes, that were swimming in shame and apprehension. Kagome wished that she could just disappear, to escape from the disappointment that lingered in Inuyasha's eyes.

Kagome could not draw her self to speak, finding that she had no excuse at hiding this from Inuyasha, from everyone, for so long.

"……You fell……That was all a bunch of shit, huh?" Inuyasha continued, looking straight at Kagome, who was dodging his gaze.

"Answer me!" He boomed, not getting the full effect that he had hoped for, on account that his voice had cracked painfully.

It was then when they were eye to eye when Inuyasha realized his fault.

Kagome was not him. Kagome could not fight, kill, or do what Inuyasha would have done in her position. She did what anyone would do. She ran and she hid.

The envisions of Kagome as a strong, brave, woman began to melt. What he saw before him now was a sad, broken girl, who had run away and came here to find solace and protection.

And what was Inuyasha doing? He was yelling at her and she was not protesting one bit.

This nearly drove him mad.

Inuyasha stood abruptly, moving about the room in a frantic sort of way, clenching his fists as his arm muscles pulsed dangerously. Seeing Inuyasha so distressed caused Kagome to also stand, keeping her distance from the disgruntled hanyou as not to anger him even more than he already was.

Seeing her stand, Inuyasha strode quickly over to Kagome and grabbed her arm gently but firmly.

"You are going to take me with you back to your time Kagome. You're going to show me where this bastard is and I am going to rip his fles-" Inuyasha's hand tighted about her arm as he went on, causing Kagome to pull away from him abruptly.

"Stop it Inuyasha!" She replied angrily, her voice rising as she looking up into his shocked face.

"You can't do that Inuyasha…you can't." She continued, her tone softer as she sighed to herself, almost wishing that Inuyasha had never found out.

"What the hell do you mean 'I can't'!? I can do whatever the fuck I wa-." His voice began to rise again, before Kagome once again drew the line.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying!?" Kagome's temper suddenly erupted, her new short fuse getting the best of her.

"Don't you understand Inuyasha? My world is not your world! You can't just go in and kill someone!" She continued, watching the hanyou's face as she poured out the most she has said in the last few days. 

"All your doing is telling me what to do and demanding things from me! Why don't you ask me how I feel once in a while and stop being so Selfish!!" Kagome's voice echoed in the darkness, causing a deep in bearable silence to follow.

Inuyasha just stood quietly, a hard indecipherable expression on his tense face. 

He could not believe what he was hearing. 

He had finally found out the terrible truth, and Kagome was telling him that he could not set things straight the way the he usually did it. This was something that he could not understand, and refused to accept.

"I won't." Inuyasha replied finally, lifting his head to stare intensely into Kagome's troubled eyes. 

"I won't sit around and do nothing when you're getting hurt. I won't keep your damned secret either. I won't run away Kagome…and I won't let you either." Inuyasha's decision was final, and Kagome knew that when Inuyasha made up his mind about something, he was not likely to change it.

"Y-you don't understand!" Kagome yelled curtly, feeling the angry tears start to well up in her eyes.

_'He doesn't know what it's like! He doesn't know how mama…Souta…or Jii-chan feels! And now Jii-chan is sick….and it's all because of me!'_

But before Kagome could react, or even speak for that matter, Inuyasha strode forward quickly to envelope Kagome in a tight embrace. Surprised and a bit angry at this Kagome remained as stiff as a board, not wanting Inuyasha to think that she appreciated this sign of "comfort". This embrace, however, was given mostly so that Inuyasha could feel some sense of comfort from Kagome. Her stiff disposition led him to feel otherwise.

"Kagome…Tell me what happened. I need to know….It's driving me mad…" Inuyasha pleaded, wrapping his arms around her even tighter which proved to Kagome the extent in which he meant when he said it was 'driving him mad'.

"What is it to you…You don't understand." Kagome muttered, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as the angry tears that had been building for so long began to escape from her eyelids.

"Because I…I…" Inuyasha paused, suddenly becoming confused with his own thoughts.

_'Why do I care? She's just the Shard Detector right? Right?' _Inuyasha questioned himself, becoming even more panicked when the thought he was trying to avoid popped into his head.

_'Is it because I…..love her?' _Inuyasha's face softened as the realization he had been denying for so long finally began to fell into place. But the stubborn hanyou was not going to give in that easy.

"Kagome……tell me what happened when you left. When you went back to….your world." Inuyasha implored, trying to forget about the previous thought.

Kagome immediately went stiff as soon as Inuyasha made reference to what had happened while she had been back visiting her family, but she knew there was no way out now.

Inuyasha let go of her softly, backing away from Kagome to sit down on the floor and lean against the wall. Kagome reluctantly followed suit, seating herself a little farther away from Inuyasha than usuall, turning her back to the hanyou who sat patiently waiting for her to speak.

"It was the day I went home…..10 day ago….." Kagome started, her voice distant and strained, almost reluctant to even speak.

"I came out of the well and….he was there. In my house."

"Who was there?" Inuyasha asked slowly, his voice lowering to a tone that Kagome would not have heard if it were not for the silence that filled the room.

"….Kagewa…."

***************

About 2 more chapters left! Review and I might change my mind!!


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Happenings

A/N: Hmmm…..to end or not to end? That is the question….^-^U. Well for now I will leave that unanswered! Thanks for all the reviews! 300+! YEAH! Now doesn't that make you feel good?! Jee…..I'm starting to feed off of reviews.. so If you don't want me to die keep them coming (Bwahahaha)!! As always I am looking for suggestions so if you have a good idea please let me know through your review or you can also e-mail me! :D Yeah well your sick of my rambling so on with the story!

P.S. !!! – Sorry for the REALLY annoying spaces between ever line! My computer is really weird so it is not my fault at all! So please excuse the spaces and blame it on my comp! 

Disclaimer: Must you remind me?!

Don't Say a Word

Chapter 7: Unexpected Happenings

Kagome had known all along that it would have eventually came down to this. She had known that her secret would not hide itself forever and that sooner or later, it would be unveiled. Yet what she did not know was how she was going to deal with the problem, which scared her even more than the fact that Inuyasha now knew what was going on.

As much as Kagome wished she could leave it in Inuyasha's hands, she knew that it would be utterly stupid and irresponsible thing to do. Inuyasha would most likely go to extreme lengths to dispose of "the problem" which would lead to even bigger and more serious problems in which Kagome would be left to deal with.

Kagome picked up her yellow bag and slung it over her shoulder slowly, checking around the room for anything she might have left behind. Seeing that she had everything, Kagome pulled aside the door hanging and stepped into the sunlight, momentarily forgetting the predicament she was in.

Realizing that she would have to leave quickly in order to get back unseen by Inuyasha and the others, Kagome turned her back from the warmth of the morning sun and proceeded to make her way to the bone eater's well.

Kagome could not stay there any longer. Now that everything had been revealed, Kagome knew that if she did nothing about it, things would get out of hand, something that she knew she would not be able to deal with. Now that the previous weight had been lifted off her shoulders from the confession, a new one had been placed. Now Kagome had no choice but to fix things before the matter got even worse.

But what about Sango? Miroku? Shippo? Kagome would have left with no explanation, gone without a trace. Would Inuyasha tell them what had happened? For some reason Kagome highly doubted it. Kagome knew Inuyasha too well to think that he would share the problem with everyone else. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was the type of person to take matters into his own hands before telling anyone else. This was primarily the reason that Kagome knew she HAD to go home.

Kagome had been so lost in her own thoughts that she realized that she was standing before the well, staring down into its deep, dark depths. Suddenly Kagome began to grow very scared, realizing that she had been gone for a while and that things could have taken a turn for the worst. 

'What happened after I left? Jii-chan…..what if he's-.' Kagome shook her head fiercely, trying to shake out the foreboding thoughts that kept on crossing her mind. Kagome was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she did not even realize the person behind her, staring at the troubled girl's back as she made moves to jump down the well she was standing before, then faltering and holding back. 

"I'm going with you." Inuyasha spoke up, catching the girl off guard as she spun around to face him.

Inuyasha's expression was hard and blank, almost as if by showing emotion it would give way to his true intentions. Kagome however, knew better than that.

"I'll go alone." Kagome replied, matching his stare with an even more intense one that his.

"Shut up…..I'm going with you." Inuyasha stated again, a bit more quiet than before, causing Kagome's patience with the hanyou to falter. 

"Are you listening to me?!" Kagome expostulated, throwing her yellow bag to the floor as Inuyasha stood, unmoved by her words.

"You can't come with me Inuyasha…" Kagome continued in a softer tone, seeing Inuyasha's eyebrows furrow into frustration.

"You just can't stop can you?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, looking up to meet Kagome square in the eyes.

"Can't stop what?" Kagome replied quickly, becoming even more frustrated with the fact that Inuyasha was holding her up.

"Running away."

Kagome was silent. She honestly had no good answer to this. Kagome had known all along what she had been doing, and only was it until now that someone else had confronted her about it.

"Something bad happens in that strange world of yours….You run away. Now you suddenly regret telling me what had happened back there. What do you do? You're running away." Inuyasha continued, his steady gaze not once faltering on the girl's guilty eyes.

"So go ahead….Run away Kagome. It will make everything better, right?" Inuyasha finished, seeing the strange impact his word's were having on Kagome. Yet Kagome would not give in so easily, Kagome would carry out her original plans no matter how convincing Inuyasha was. No matter how much his words were true.

Kagome turned curtly, feeling the anger build up behind her calm composure. Yet it wasn't anger towards herself for running away from everything, it was anger at Inuyasha, for making her see the truth.

Kagome swung her legs over the side of the well picking up her yellow bag that rested against the side of the well.

Inuyasha did not stop her.

Without a single glance back, Kagome descended, leaving Inuyasha to stare at where she once sat only seconds before. It was then when Inuyasha saw something glint in the sunlight, something small lying on the edge of the well, when the truth hit him in the face.

Inuyasha felt his stomach churn as he staggered quickly towards the edge of the well to pick up the chain with the broken glowing orb at the end.

Inuyasha kneeled next to the grass and hung his head over the edge of the well, allowing the reality to settle inside of his troubled mind.

_'Kagome…..when will you stop running?'_

******************

Kagome hugged her bag as she sat against the darkness of the bottom of the well. Recognizing the inside of her own well, Kagome realized that her original plans had been carried out, and that there was no turning back now. Yet Inuyasha's final words to her would not erase themselves from her mind.

_'So go ahead….Run away Kagome. It will make everything better, right?'_

Kagome brought her knees to her chest as the reality of what she had just done finally began to set it. As Kagome brought her hand up to feel where the shard's had hung only momentarily ago, the true weight of her decision finally began to sink in.

"Goodbye…..Inuyasha."

*************

Kagome's bag slumped to the floor as she entered her home, the joy's of being back at home overshadowed by the reality's of the situation. The house was quiet, normal as usual the fact being that it was mid-morning and Mama and Souta would usually not be home. Yet the sound's of Jii-chan's futile chants were absent, leaving Kagome with a cold, unwelcome feeling.

As Kagome trudged through the living room towards the kitchen, not even bothering to remove her shoes, it was then when she made out her mother's figure through the shoji when she realized that she was not alone.

Yet before Kagome even had a chance to lift a finger, the door abruptly slid open leaving Kagome face to face with her mother.

She looked terrible.

It looked as if the life had been sucked out of her. Her face was sallow and very tired looking, and there were large bags under her eyes. The once jubilant, fresh looking mama had turned into a stranger that Kagome felt hesitant towards, almost as if she didn't know her.

Yet the welcome she was given was almost as unexpected as her mother's lifeless face. Mama slid open the door wider, stepping back to allow Kagome to enter the once bright and happy kitchen, a place she had not seen in quite some time. Yet not a word was spoken, leaving a feeling of hesitance and awkwardness to remain heavy in the air.

Mama sat herself slowly down at the low table folding her hands across her lap in a very formal manner, causing the discomfort level to rise immensely for Kagome.

_'Why is she acting so strange? Is she mad at me for leaving or…Why should she be mad?! I should be the one mad…' _Kagome conversed with herself, not bothering to seat herself but to lean stiffly against the countertop. 

Kagome could tell that her mother felt caught off guard at Kagome's sudden appearance, not to mention a little guilty.

_'She should feel guilty…lying to the police….allowing all this crap to happen!' _Kagome continued, allowing what could not be shown on her face to rage inside her head. Yet the silence was finally broken with soft words from her mother, who fidgeted and refused to meet Kagome's eyes.

"I thought you had gone there when we couldn't find you…" Mama spoke softly, trying to make the situation worse than it already was.

"After Kagewa…. told me about what had happened..-- we were very worried." 

Kagome felt her blood boil at the mention of that despicable man's name, giving her some leverage to finally reply.

"Worried? Then you obviously have no idea what really happened." Kagome scoffed, turning her head to stare at the blank walls of the kitchen.

"Kagome….please don't be this way right now.." Mama sighed heavily, resting her elbows on the low table to massage her head with her shaking hands.

Upon hearing these words, a sickening feeling deep inside Kagome began to grow, causing her panic to once again reveal itself.

"Mama…What's wrong." Kagome asked shakily, stepping forward to look her mother in the eye, who ignored her intense gaze as readily as ever.

"Where's Jii-chan Mama? Mama? Answer me!" Kagome demanded, her voice catching in the back of her throat, showing the fear she truly felt.

Yet as abruptly as it was spoken, her mother stood in the same fashion, for the first time since Kagome's arrival meeting her gaze.

"Kagome….Jii-chan had a heart attack."

***************

Alright! Don't kill because it was short! I am proud to announce that I am going to add a few more twistd and turns to the story! That's right…more than 2 more chapters left. Well please R/R and I promise to get the next chapter up ASAP!!


	8. Chapter 8: Extreme Measures

A/N: Hey again! Chapter 8 finally up! W00t! Yeah well sorry the last chapter was so short! Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter much more than the last! Thanks for all of the reviews! Over 400 already! THANKS SO MUCH! I really look forward to a lot of reviews and I love all the feedback you guys give me so please keep it up!! 

Disclaimer: Last time I checked…nope.

Don't Say a Word

Chapter 8: Extreme Measures

Kagome could hardly control her self. Her hands shook rapidly as she tried to clasp them calmly together, which was futile in effort as the rapped painfully on the table. Kagome however, did not even notice due to the fact that what she was hearing was turning out to be even more disturbing that she had expected.

"We didn't have enough money…." Her mother went on softly, using hushed tones as if the house would crumble to dust if she spoke any louder. However Kagome's voice could not be controlled so easily.

"S-so they just kicked him out?" Kagome questioned, her voice rising to fill the hushed tones of the room.

"He been there for over a few weeks and after the heart attack there was nothing left they could do…without a fee." Mama sighed deeply, running her hands through her slightly graying hair, obviously from the stress that she had acquired over the last week or so.

But even through the truths and realities of what her mother was saying, Kagome was still not ready to accept it. "But there must be something we can do! Are you going to just let him di-"

"Do you have any idea how much that surgery costs?!" Mama stood abruptly, causing Kagome's eyes to open wide at her mother's sudden burst of passion.

Regaining her composure, her mother sighed softly and retook her seat at the table.

"Kagome….the surgery would cost thousands of dollars. Thousands of dollars which we don't have."

Kagome remained quiet. She still couldn't comprehend the events that had happened during the time she had been gone. It was as if as soon as she had jumped through the well to Sengoku Jidai, fate had taken a treacherous turn and thrown at her things, which she could not handle. Things that she did not want to handle. A week of her absence had caused everything she had known to go haywire. 

"You should go see him Kagome….you shou-" Her mother's words broke off as Mama turned her back from her overwhelmed daughter, obviously overwhelmed herself.

Kagome shuddered slightly, wondering how Jii-chan would look, wondering if he would talk, or see, or hear. The thoughts and images that brushed through her mind almost made it too hard to bear. But Kagome knew that she had to go see him immediately. Almost as if she knew deep inside of her heart that he would not be around much longer.

Opening the Shoji to the hall way, Kagome left her mother who sat idly at the table, her face turned away to hide the truth that was written all over her face. Kagome however, ignored this.

Kagome crept down the hall, utterly disturbed by the stillness and dimness of the house that was once filled with light and cheer. Something that Kagome had not seen in a long time.

As she approached the door to her grandfather's room, a sudden overwhelming fear overtook her, causing her to pause before opening the door to his room.

Thousands of "what ifs" began to run through her mind, causing her to become even more coward than before.

_'What am I so afraid of?' _Kagome thought, moving her hand to rest on the doorknob.

_'Nothing is wrong…. everything will be fine.'_

Yet what Kagome would see when she opened the door would prove her lies wrong to an extent that she would have never even imagined.

The room was very dimly lit, the only light coming from the small lamp that rested on the bedside table, casting a grim shadow across her grandfather's sleeping face. Edging closer to the stranger more than the healthy grandfather she once knew caused Kagome to finally see the true effects the heart attack had truly had on him.

His face was very thin and pale, a large contrast to his usual jubilant and boisterous face. The blankets of his bed were tucked tightly around him, allowing Kagome to see how much weight that he had lost over that week's period. The difference was shocking. His breath came in shallow gasps of air, almost as if a large invisible vacuum was sucking the air around him, leaving the room a vast suffocating void.

Kagome felt her legs go weak, and used the last ounce of energy she could muster to stumble over to her grandfather's beside, where she collapsed beside his bed.

Kagome felt her eyes begin to overflow, allowing the tears and realizations to come forth, unmasking their terrible and cruel truths. Truths, which Kagome had been avoiding for so long.

"Jii-chan…It's all my fault…It's all my fault!" Kagome whispered, bowing her head in shame as the tears began to fall more steadily, realizing the magnetism of what she had done. 

Her mother stood by the door silently; also allowing the tear's to fall slowly down her cheeks as she watched her daughter cry over her dying father. 

Stepping back from the door quietly, Mama closed it, going unnoticed by Kagome who had not moved. Leaning her head against the wall, Mama sighed heavily as she wiped her eyes dry from there wetness.

Mama knew what had to be done.

****************

Life had gone on for Kagome, as it did for her Mother, and for Souta. What else could they have done? The little they could do for Jii-chan, whose condition had remained the same since the day that Kagome had gotten home, they could only do for themselves. This meant school, work, everything that they had been doing before the ball had struck home.

Due to the problems at home, Kagewa had been forgotten and had turned into a relic of the past. As much as a relic that Kagome would allow however, due to the fact that she could not rid the memories of the man that had caused her world to turn upside down. No matter how hard she tried, Kagewa was still stowed in the back of her mind, something that Kagome did not want to face just yet. But she knew that day would come, and had little idea at how fast it was coming, not really caring much for the matter anyway.

Luckily, Souta was not at home to see and be apart of the stress and on edge atmosphere that Kagome and Mama had to deal with everyday, due to the fact that Mama had arranged that he was to stay with a school friend for a week. Kagome thought that this was also the best for her younger brother, not wanting him to see Jii-chan so sick and frail to cause stress that the little boy would not be able to handle. This gave Mama and Kagome some sense of peace, knowing that things for the moment could not get any worse than they were.

Kagome had gone back to school, allowing some of the home pressure to be lifted for a few hours as she spent the majority of the day with her friends and classmates. Kagome could not help but to feel lighter and happier as her friends joked and laughed in the hallways. Kagome couldn't help but join in if it meant giving her heart a break from the heavy burdens that had been placed just recently. 

Yet Kagome knew deep inside that this false sense of security would soon break, leaving Kagome to deal with the problems that had been on hiatus. But Kagome had other things to think about during this time, such as the many tests, quizzes, and homework assignments that had been assigned to her. 

Yet this very morning, Kagome could not concentrate on studying for the geometry test she had that morning as she walked to school, and the futile efforts of cramming as much information as possible into her already tired brain was making her feel as if her brain would burst.

Leaning her head back to stare at the bright blue sky, Kagome's thoughts began to grow absentminded, and she allowed them to flow freely as the drifted to and fro on that bright spring morning.

_'I haven't seen a sky so blue since the last time I was in Seng-' _Kagome paused her thoughts, Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango and Miroku's faces briefly flashing in her mind.

It had been a few day since she had last seen them…. seen Inuyasha. As much as she knew Inuyasha had wanted to help her, she could not figure out if he had been acting on anger, or sincere concern. 

_'Well it's my problem…I have to figure things out for my self…by myself.' _Kagome concluded, shaking her head to refocus on the study sheet she had meant to study on her way to school.

'Funny isn't it? Suddenly I thought that by handling everything on my own it would make everything better…'

'Turns out…….I think I was wrong.'

**************

It wasn't like him at all.

It wasn't like Inuyasha to sit back when he knew that Kagome was in trouble…hurting. Yet something was holding him back. Kagome's terrified, yet absolute expression as she descended down the well had stayed with him longer than he thought it would, leaving a small scar in his mind. He could ignore it no longer.

Then why wasn't he doing anything about it?

Inuyasha had realized that No, he couldn't just go in and kill Kagome's abuser. Yet this sheer fact was the thing that was driving him mad beyond belief.

Fingering the shard's he held tightly in his hand made him remember Kagome's true intentions. She wasn't intending on coming back. When Kagome had descended down the bone-eaters well, in her mind it would have been the last time she would see Sengoku Jidai.

It had been a few day's since he had seen Miroku and Sango…hiding among the trees to prevent from havening to explain to them what was really going on. He didn't think Sango and Miroku would be able to handle the fact that Kagome had gone back to her world for good due to the fact that Inuyasha wasn't intending on going back to fetch her…. to protect her. He knew deep down that they wouldn't take it lightly that Inuyasha was sitting around when Kami knows what was happening to Kagome. He just couldn't deal with that right now.

Leaning back on the tree he was currently residing on, Inuyasha closed his eyes trying to clear his head of the disturbing thoughts. They would not leave. The imagined images that flashed through his head of Kagome's abuse were nearly driving him to the edge, and the familiar feeling of when he had just found out about what was happening was starting to return to him.

Yet it was only until he imagined a particular scenario when it really hit home.

He had seen it so many times as a child, even now, only to ignore it. He had seen the violence, the bullying, the…. abuse. Wives being beaten by their husbands, children being beaten by their parents, as would a master to his animals. Like animals…

Inuyasha sat up suddenly, causing the branch to jolt beneath him. After all of the time wasted contemplating, he had finally come to a realization.

Inuyasha knew what he had to do.

*******************

Kagome rubbed her eyes, setting down her pencil to rest her brain from the extra hard geometry problem that she had been struggling with for the last ten minutes. Usually this problem would have taken her 3 minutes, but due to everything that had been happening the last few weeks, her grades were slowly going downhill.

Kagome glanced at the clock, the hand that pointed at the 9 sending her a reminder that she had a Biology report due the next day. She had no idea how she would even finish in time if it was only 9 o'clock and she was already this tired. Setting her head on her desk, Kagome concluded that she would just rest her eyes for a moment before finishing her Geometry.

Yet as predictable as ever, before she even had a chance to stop herself Kagome fell into a light sleep.

*******************

Kagome awoke with a start, her Geometry book falling from the edge of the desk to hit the floor with a thump. Rubbing her eyes hurriedly, Kagome glanced at the clock, somewhat relieved to find that it was only 9:20.

"Good thing I woke up…." She muttered to herself, bending to pick up the jumbled book that lay in a heap next to her trashcan.

It was then when Kagome realized that she was not alone.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kagome asked her mother, who sat at the end of the bed seemingly in a trance of her own.

"What?" Her mother questioned, shaking her head to respond to her daughter who looked at her with a questioning glance.

"I'm sorry but when I came in to talk to you and saw you fast asleep at your desk like that I couldn't bear to disturb you." Her mother continued mildly, almost in a nonchalant tone.

"Talk about what?" Kagome asked, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms across her chest to stare at her mother.

But her mother refused to answer, just smiling softly to stare out the open window.

"It's a beautiful night Isn't it?" 

Kagome looked away from her mother's too "smiley" face to glance idly at the window, watching her curtains rise and fall as the wind brushed against them, creating a pleasant yet eerie aura in the room. Her mother's strange behavior wasn't helping either.

Yet in a split second the mood was changed abruptly, as Kagome's ear's connected with what her mother said next.

"Jii-chan isn't going to last much longer Kagome…." Her mother stated quietly, folding her hands together to place them on her lap. Amazingly this was the calmest Kagome had seen her mother in a week.

"He needs that surgery…soon. And I have come to a decision regarding Jii-chan's health…and our well being too. Kagome are you listening to me?" Her mother inquired, leaning forwards to peer at Kagome's apathetic face.

In the deepest pit of her stomach, Kagome could tell that what her mother had to say was not good, and the fear was growing by the second.

"Without the surgery Jii-chan will die Kagome. You, Souta, and I will be left alone. With no one."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tight. Her mother's words were starting to become incoherent and far away, mostly because Kagome no longer wanted to hear what her mother had to say. Was going to say.

"Kagewa and I are going to be married, Kagome."

Kagome's fists clenched tightly at the mention of his name, something she had not heard in a long time. He was like a disease…. something you just can't escape.

"It's for the well-fare of our entire family Kagome. Without a man in the house we will be left with nothing. Nothing Kagome. If I marry Kagewa…. we would have the money to get Jii-chan his surgery. We would all have a future Kagome."

But Kagome wasn't hearing this. The only thoughts that were running through her mind was all the pain and torment she had to go through because of this man. This…. animal.

"Please Kagome…" Her mother pleaded, standing to kneel before her daughter.

"Put your selfishness aside…"

But that was it. It was too late now. Kagome's mother had crossed the line, and Kagome would hear no more.

"SELFISH?!" Kagome exploded, standing so abruptly that it caused the chair to fall backwards.

"Get out." Kagome's voice was low…. dangerously low, something that Kagome's mother did not want to have to deal with.

Yet her mother did not budge.

"I said…GET OUT." Kagome's voice raised, articulating what she had been refraining from saying the entire time her mother had been in her room.

Yet there was nothing else to be said, and Kagome's mother had not choice but to leave. Turning to leave, Kagome's mother closed the door behind her, cracking it open again to say one last word to her daughter.

"Please…try to understand…."

The door closed with a click, leaving Kagome to stare at where her mother once stood second's ago, all the thoughts and emotions being left to ruminate inside of Kagome's troubled mind.

But Kagome did not cry.

She felt blank…empty. As if it was all said and done before. She felt emotionally and physically drained, yet lacking true emotions that she usually felt.

Walking slowly over to her bed, Kagome lie down stiffly staring out the same open window that she had been staring at earlier. Yet it was different. Different outlook…. different circumstances…. everything. Everything was different now.

But Kagome would not cry.

Could not cry.

*********************

A/N: Alright hope you all enjoyed it! I am really having fun writing this story so be prepared for more to come! That is if you………R/R!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Unknown Resolution

A/N: Hey again! Chapter 9 is finally up. Sorry for taking so long on this one! I had a major case of writer's block and I have been extremely busy with school and track lately so…..VERY SORRY! Oh well, please enjoy the chapter and make me extra happy and READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Points at Rumiko

Don't Say a Word

Chapter 9: Unknown Resolution

Inuyasha ran swiftly through the Shrine grounds, the bottom of his Hakama becoming damp with dew from the cool night air. His features were taut and alert, a determined expression sketched across his otherwise unreadable face.

No matter what Kagome had said to him, warned him, threatened him, Inuyasha knew deep down that no matter what Kagome thought, it was his sole duty to protect her. From Anything. Even from her own stubbornness. There was no way in his world or her's that he would let the events that had happened ever pass again.

Inuyasha came to a halt as he approached Kagome's house, a dim night-light shined through her thankfully open window. Of course that wouldn't have stopped him anyway. With an agile leap, Inuyasha landed gracefully, fully poised in a crouch on her windowsill. Not wanting to make any noise at all, Inuyasha quietly stepped onto the tatami carpet of Kagome's room as sleek and silent as a cat. (No Pun intended! XD)

The room was dimly lit; a deep blue aura seemed to fill the entire room, mostly from the blue nightlight plugged into the wall next to Kagome's desk. Kagome was curled up on her bed, school clothes and all having not even bothered to get under the covers. Her breath was soft and steady, almost in a tense sort of way, giving away the fact that she was not even sleeping. It was only when she felt the pressure of something sit down on her bed when she was fully aware of her intruder.

Kagome sat up quickly, drawing her legs away from the person who had intruded upon her sleeping place. Yet the hanyou who sat stiffly at her bedside merely gave her a blank stare as the surprised girl gathered her bearings.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked quietly, more of a statement than a command. At hearing no answer, Kagome slowly drew her knees to her chest to hug them softly as she glared at the floor, knowing why Inuyasha had come.

Inuyasha growled slightly, his fists becoming tightly clamped around Kagome's bed sheets. The thought of what Kagome had intended to do enraged him second by second, nearly driving him mad. Slowly removing the jar of shards that Kagome had purposely left behind, Inuyasha clenched them tight in his claws, before raising his arm to throw them angrily at the opposite wall.

The jar shattered, sending all of the shard's to scatter across the floor, glimmering dully in the moonlight like the sand on the beach, sparkling with broken shells brought in from the ocean. Kagome flinched as the glass jar hit the wall, and ducked her head to escape from looking at Inuyasha.

"Thought you'd get away that easy…?" Inuyasha mused quietly, mostly to himself than to Kagome, whose eyes stayed glued to the floor. She would have answered, maybe even fought back if she had the energy to, but as for now she felt drained and empty, not feeling like doing much at all.

"Well say something! Or are you going to just sit around waiting for things to fix themselves?" Inuyasha continued, trying to force enough of the reality that it would take to make Kagome see reason. Kagome however, remained disconnected from his words and the blank face remained unaltered.

"Dammit Kagome! Will you fucking respond to me?! Stop feeling sorry for yourself an-" 

"There getting married Inuyasha! What more can I do?!" Kagome interrupted him quickly, the anger that she had held in finally showing.

"What do you expect me to do…" She sighed quietly, going back to the intense quietness that had held her only seconds before. It had gotten to the point where Kagome didn't care any more. It just didn't seem to matter what happened anymore, a sure sign that things were getting progressively worse.

"Well if you aren't gonna do shit about it…then I will. Better not try and stop me either…." Inuyasha replied, turning his head to stare sullenly, yet with determination at the stoic Kagome, who refused to meet his stare.

Kagome jumped slightly when she felt Inuyasha's hand rest on top of hers, and turned to look at him slightly. Almost predictably, Kagome became lost in his eyes, which had softened immensely into a look that Kagome was not used to seeing so often. It was a look of compassion.

"I-I tried… but I can't just leave you when I know that your….hurting." Inuyasha continued, his voice barely audible to Kagome's ears, an intense hardened expression on his face, as if putting the word's he was trying to say together was an impossible task in itself.

Realizing how intently they were staring at each other, Inuyasha turned his head to break the gaze, however not removing his hand from hers. Kagome continued to stare at his profile, aghast that he would even stand by her side through all that she had said to him. Kagome was beginning to see just how stubborn Inuyasha really was, especially when it dealt with something or someone that was important to him.

_'Important?' _Kagome mused, not once removing her gaze from Inuyasha's turned face.

But through all of the doubt, Kagome had a feeling that Inuyasha's intentions were purer than she thought. More genuine that she ever though possible from him. At this realization, Kagome felt her self suddenly drawn towards Inuyasha, and surprised the hanyou even more by instinctively leaning forward to rest her head against his shoulder.

Taken aback by the sudden act of affection, Inuyasha cautiously removed his hand from her hand to place it protectively on her head. The feeling of finally getting through to Kagome had given him such a large sense of relief that he felt that the battle had been half won, which was much more generous than the reality of the situation had to offer.

The feeling of Kagome resting her head on his shoulder as the forgotten shard's that had been left to lie on the carpet, sparkled beneath them made Inuyasha realize just how precious Kagome was to him, and that nothing would ever take that away from him.

"Thank You…….Inuyasha."

Hearing these two word's slip from Kagome's lips as she fell asleep on his shoulder made his determination grow even larger than it already was, enabling the final resolution to finally come into place.

Inuyasha shifting slowly to allow Kagome's head to fall softly on his lap. Inuyasha sighing deeply as his eyebrows furrowed against one another. Things were different now, and it was starting to look as if Inuyasha's original plan of violence would have to be altered profoundly. 

Seeing Kagome's peaceful face rest so trustfully in his lap as he stroked her raven hair somehow melted all of the violence that was in him, leaving him with a large sense of peace and comfort.

Comfort….

Kagome was the one who needed comforting, but in turn it felt as if she was actually comforting him more than he was comforting her. Kagome's complete and utter trust and faith in him gave him even more reason to believe that everything would be okay.

Soon….

_'Everything will be okay….'_

******************

When Kagome awoke the next morning, somehow she could tell that something was different. Something had…changed. After last night's encounter with Inuyasha, Kagome had been filled with hope and determination, the same determination that had shown so fervently in Inuyasha's eyes the night before.

Kagome yawned loudly, opening her eyes to greet the morning sunlight that poured through her open window as she sat up in her bed, noting how she had been tucked in every so gingerly. Remembering how Inuyasha had been acting earlier caused a slight blush to rise up the girl's cheeks, causing a smile to flash across her face. It felt good to smile for once.

Stepping out of bed, Kagome stretched her arms up high above her head before she was fully woken by a sharp prick on the bottom of her foot. Yelping slightly to jump back into her bed, Kagome examined her foot realizing that she had a small shard of glass stuck in her skin. 

Glancing at the carpet Kagome realized that most of the glass from the previous night was gone, leaving only a few shard's of small glass hidden on the floor mats. A bright glint of the sun directed Kagome's eyes to her nightstand table, where the shard's that had been inside the glass jar lay in a neat pile, basking and reflecting in the sun's light.

Using the end of her fingernail, Kagome scraped the side of the shard to remove it from her sore foot. Luckily, it was not so deep imbedded in her skin that it was very hard to remove. Throwing the chip of glass into the trashcan, Kagome cautiously scanned the carpet for pieces that Inuyasha might have missed. But Kagome was given no time for her search, as a soft knock sounded on her door.

"Kagome? Can I come in?" Her mother's voice asked tentativlt, not daring to open the door.

"Yeah." Kagome replied, too much of in a good mood to continue what had happened with her mother the day before.

Mama opened the door quietly, poking her head before fully opening the door to step in.

"Kagewa's dropping by later today. I think he's dropping off some of his belongings…" She commented lightly, sounding almost like she was trying her hardest not to upset her daughter.

Kagome however was far from upset. 

"Don't worry Mama…. Everything will work out. I promise." Kagome reassured her, smiling faintly at the shocked look on her stressed mother's face. Kagome didn't need to fight, yell, or react anymore. She knew that now her and Inuyasha had come to terms, everything would be all right.

Her mother just gave her a quizzical look before turning to exit slowly, surprised at her daughter's strange behavior. Something had changed in her daughter. Something she could not put her finger on. But deep down just as Kagome did, Mama knew that things were going to be changing. She didn't need Kagome's knew attitude to remind her of that twice.

Glancing at the clock, Kagome stood to walk over to her closet, humming a happy tune, as she took out a clean school blouse off a hanger, eager to get to school.

*******************

"I am so relieved!" Eri exclaimed happily, doing a slight skip as her and Kagome walked home after school.

"I studied all night for that test and now it's over!" She continued, peering over at Kagome who seemed to be pre-occupied. Catching her friend's stare, Kagome quickly smiled, not wanting to worry her.

"I don't think I did as good as you…. I really hope I passed it!" Kagome grinned ruefully, remembering what had been the case on the night she was supposed to be studying. Yet amazingly Kagome wasn't angry or paranoid about it as usual.

_'Just a little longer…. then thing's will be how they used to be. Normal.' _Kagome thought, raising her head to the sky in order to take a breath of the fresh afternoon air.

Eri was glad that her friend was smiling for once, something that she had not seen her do in a long time. Seeing the somewhat content look on Kagome's face caused her to keep quiet about whatever was on her mind.

"Well here's my stop! See you tomorrow Kagome-chan!" Eri exclaimed once more, happier than ever as she waved to her friend who waved just as enthusiastically back. 

"Bye Eri-chan!" Kagome replied, stopping to watch as her mother opened the door for her with a warm welcome. Trudging on slowly, Kagome smiled to herself as she saw the manner in which mother greeted daughter, something that Kagome had not experienced for a while.

Kagome bowed her head slowly, realizing what had happened to the relationship they once shared. It seemed so strange and cruel to her how quickly life could turn on someone, how life could just twist and change in an instance.

"Hey watch it kid!" 

Kagome felt herself ram into something hard as she stumbled back nearly missing a tree. Looking up quickly, Kagome saw two men hauling large brown boxes up the stairs to the shrine.

"Sorry." Kagome muttered, slightly dumfounded at all the stuff that littered the sidewalk, mostly brown boxes of what seemed to be filled with articles of clothing and office ware.

"What is this for?" Kagome asked, scurrying to move out of the way as two other men began to lug another brown box up the stairs to her house.

"Whater' you asking me for kid?" One of the men replied, huffing a bit as his arm muscles strained against the weight of the box.

Without one last thought, Kagome raced up the stairs dodging two men who were coming the opposite way. It was only until she saw her front door open and the men moving in and out of her house when she remembered what her mother had said earlier.

"Kagewa's dropping by later today. I think he's dropping off some of his belongings…"

Slowing down do a walk, Kagome was now in no hurry at all to enter her house, the calmness and poise she had possessed all day quickly fading to her previous state of anger. Yet she would not allow it to get the best of her yet.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome slipped off her shoes as she would any normal day, and stepped inside her home.

The main hall was cluttered with boxes, many piled on top of one another almost reaching the ceiling. It was only until she heard voices from the kitchen when she realized that she was not alone.

"What the hell is taking you so long?" A voice thundered, causing what seemed like the entire kitchen to vibrate.

"I'm sorry boss It's just that-" A low male's voice replied hurriedly, before it was cut of yet again by the booming voice.

"I want everything done in 20 minutes!" The voice roared again, causing the man to quickly open the shoji and rush out past where Kagome stood.

Kagome moved quickly, rushing to get out of the way as she watched the man disappear out the front door. Yet she was given no more time to think on the matter when the shoji reopened abruptly, revealing a very peeved Kagewa who blinked at her a few times before plastering on a very false, daunting grin. 

"Well your home early." He stated, giving her a strange somewhat annoyed glare through his very squinty eyes. Yet she was given no time to answer as she heard the delighted squeals of her little brother as he entered the front door.

"Kagewa-san!" Souta cried happily, rushing at the older man who patted the boy on the head.

"Run up stairs and get started on your homework, Souta." Kagome told him, wanting to get the two of them as far away from Kagewa as possible.

"But Kagewa-san promised!" Souta whined, twisting out of Kagome's grip.

"I did didn't I! Lets leave the choice up to him." Kagewa crooned, stroking a small stubble of growth on his rough chin.

Kagome didn't fall for his game once during this time, knowing that he was trying to make a point that Souta would choose himself over his sister. As if on queue, Souta gave a small cheer and dropped his book bag on the floor before racing off to watch the loaders carry up more of the brown boxes.

Kagome said nothing, but only picked up Souta's forgotten book bag as Kagewa gave her small smirk before stalking off to follow the young boy.

Gritting her teeth in defeat, the only thing that stopped Kagome from loosing it was Inuyasha's promise.

Putting Souta's book bag over her shoulder as well as her own, Kagome trudged up stairs, awaiting the moment when Inuyasha's resolution would finally come into play.

**************

"Kagome! Dinner's Ready!"

Slipping her finished geometry homework into her book, Kagome closed it forcefully, glad that she had at least finished all of her homework for the night due to the fact that since Kagewa was down stairs that's all that she could do to avoid him.

But now the inevitable was coming, something which she could not dodge so easily this time.

Dinner.

Sighing quietly, Kagome opened her door and stepped lightly down the hall, something that she usually enjoyed now becoming something she ultimately dreaded.

Sliding the shoji door open slowly, Kagome entered the kitchen welcoming the smells of her mother's wonderful cooking. Yet her appetite was sadly spoiled as her eyes lay on where Kagewa sat, directly in Jii-chan's usual spot.

In order to avoid what Kagome knew would become a futile conflict, Kagome sat without a word receiving a pleading look from her mother. At seeing the worried look on her mother's face, Kagome realized that her attitude could make all the difference on whether or not Kagewa would be in a bad mood later.

So on account of her mother, Kagome took a deep breath and allowed a false smile to cross her lips. At seeing the relieved look on her mother's face, Kagome couldn't help but to give her mother a genuine smile. Yet this smile was different. It was one of hope and understanding.

Looking down at her already filled plate, Kagome quickly dug in, trying her best to ignore Kagewa who ate greedily from his own plate. Yet as soon as Kagome had lifted her hashi to her mouth, Kagewa let out a loud belch before standing from the table.

"Well I'm off to the bar." He stated loudly, as if daring anyone to say otherwise.

Kagome's mother simply nodded quietly, picking up his empty dish to deposit it in the sink. 

Moving the shoji aside as if it were a piece of paper, Kagewa opened the front door and descended into the night, leaving Mama, Souta, and Kagome to finish their meal alone. 

"I re-admitted Jii-chan back in the hospital today. Now that we can afford it." Kagome's mother sighed quietly, a sound of relief in her voice.

Kagome smiled, also relieved that things were now looking up for Jii-chan. She had to admit that one good thing had come from the new household arrangement, financial stability. 

Yet it was hard to for Kagome to see how a bar pig could be financially stable. But nonetheless, this news caused much relief on her part, something which she had been long waiting for.

*****************

*Hashi – Chopsticks

N/A: I am proud to announce that the next chapter will include all that you have been waiting for! No this is not the end, but this is the turning point in the storyline so please R/R with all of your ideas, feedback, whatever!

                                                                                                            -RinRinXD


	10. Chapter 10: Midnight Disturbance

A/N: Hey everyone. You will be surprised to see that this is actually an updated Chapter, yes chapter, instead of a mean note from me! Call it repentance if you would. So enjoy and please review! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Don't Say A Word

Chapter 10: Midnight Disturbance

Kagome jumped slightly, the quietness of her room being violated by the slamming of a door. Squinting slightly from the moon light that shown brightly across her face, Kagome rubbed her eyes and slowly crawled out of bed. It was a chilly night, judging from the cool breeze that ran through her open window, causing the curtain shades to dance lightly in its wake.

Now sitting on the floor, Kagome had a full view of the moon which seemed to hang just outside her window. Kagome could have reached forward with her hand and sworn she could of touched it. Yawning loudly, Kagome wondered what time it was and glanced at the clock next to her bed that read 3:43. Yet her peacefulness would soon be interrupted.

Suddenly a loud thump could be heard, and then an on going crash as if someone was falling. Kagome jumped up quickly and opened her door; worried that Souta might have been sleepwalking or something…. Something. Not even bothering to put on her slippers, Kagome left her bright room and entered the dark hall, padding as softly as she could towards the stairs.

The Stairwell was dark, so dark that Kagome could barely see her hand in front of her face. Yet the disturbing noise she had heard earlier and the small fear in the mind could not hold her back. Resting her hand on the wall for support, Kagome slowly stepped forward making her way cautiously down the stairs.

"Souta?" Kagome whispered softly, hoping beyond hopes that it was her brother who had made the disturbance. No answer. But the silence gave her no time to think as she stepped off the stair landing, and ran into something soft and large lying on the floor in front of her.

Covering her mouth to scream, Kagome fell back onto the stairs, hitting her side sharply on the banister as she tumbled to the floor at an odd angle. Wincing slightly, Kagome moved quickly from the base of the stairwell to hide behind the banister just as the thing, no person, lurched forward to fall heavily against the bottom of the steps.

Kagome breathed softly, not wanting to wake the person who had fell so soundly wake from its sleep. But as the moonlight shifted to shine down eerily upon the man's sleeping figure, Kagome gasped loudly as her deepest fears came true.

Kagewa was strewn across the floor, leaning his sleeping form almost languidly across the bottom steps. His presence reeked of alcohol, making Kagome realized that he was stark drunk. Slightly shaken, Kagome stood slowly not making a sound, afraid that the slightest noise would wake the sleeping drunk. Creeping out from behind the banister, Kagome stood awkwardly before him, wondering how in Kami-sama's name she would get back upstairs.

'If only I could get past him…. he would never know I was here..' Kagome thought panicky, as she scanned the fallen man for a spot where she could get by. But his position wasn't as favorable as Kagome had hoped. IF Kagome attempted to pass him, there was no spot where she could not step over him. She would have to step over him no matter what.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome slowly made her way towards the stair landing and rested her foot on a step the was not occupied by the man legs or arms. Grabbing hold of the banister Kagome fully lifted herself onto the first step, and lifted her leg as quietly as she could over the sleeping man's body. Shifting her weight to her mid air foot, Kagome quietly stepped over Kagewa's body and planted both feet firmly on the carpeted step. Sighing in relief and without a second glance, Kagome was about to dash back up the rest of the steps when she felt a hand tightly grasp around her ankle, then pull.

Kagome let out a slight scream as she tumbled backwards down the stairs, banging her head against the wall before landing with both legs underneath her. Grabbing her head, Kagome looked wildly where Kagewa once lay, seeing that he was no longer there.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a large hand laxly cover her mouth, and a tone drawl stupidly in her ear.

"If'n you talk….I'll kill you ka'ome.." Kagewa whispered loudly, obviously finding it hard to keep his voice lowered.

Kagome pulled away slowly, to find his hand raised above him, and something glittering dangerously in the dark. Kagome gasped loudly as she threw herself away from him, as the drunk man swung a short knife in front of her face.

"See itt…?" He drawled, his stupid face grinning slightly at the horrified look on Kagome's face.

"I kill you wid it…" He spoke again, this time a small fury rising in his eyes as he took a few steps forward towards Kagome.

Kagome backed up again, resisting the temptation to scream or call her Mama. Knowing what might happen if Mama or Souta got involved was something Kagome couldn't risk.

"Stop! Please…. Don't do that!" Kagome called at him, standing to run even farther back from him. Kagome realized at the drunk state he was in, he was beyond even reason or common sense. If Kagome could just talk him out of it or even trick him, maybe Kagome would escape unscathed. 

"Don' talk!" He screamed hoarsely, as he staggered forward to try and grab Kagome as she moved once more. However his slow reflexes disabled him greatly, causing Kagome to out run him.

But Kagome didn't know how much longer she could hold him off. Her head was killing her and her leg that she fell on was sore, causing more doubts and fears to pop up in her mind. Kagome knew that it would only be shortly that Kagewa would turn sober, making him even more dangerous than he would be drunk. Kagome could already tell this by his movement. His lunges were growing quicker and the redness in his check was beginning to fade. At the amount of exercise he was getting by lunging and following her, the blood would pump more throughout his body getting him sober quicker, Something that Kagome needed to avoid at all costs.

Yet Kagome's thoughts would cost her dearly as she was taken off guard, when Kagewa was suddenly standing directly in front of her. Before Kagome had time to escape, Kagewa had already grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up against the wall. Kagome clawed at his hand's as the air was forced out of her lungs, and her eyes were watering terrible as Kagewa grinned at her while he waved the knife in front of her face.

"Want me to mess your face up?" He drawled as Kagome struggled against his tight fist on her throat.

"You won't be so pretty anymore…." He continued, bringing the knife to rest against her cheek. Kagome gasped loudly, the tears falling freely from her eyes realizing that she would have a better chance of suffocating to death instead of what he was proposing.

"Sorry little girl."

Kagome stared at Kagewa's triumphant face wondering if his face would be the last face she would ever see, when his eyes suddenly went very wide as he was thrown back away from Kagome and into the opposing wall. Kagome tumbled to the ground, gasping for breath as the life that had been slowly sucked out of her came back at her in a rush. It was then when she was lifted up to a standing position and pressed tightly against a person's body. 

"Kagome…." Inuyasha whispered, a slight anger yet relief sounding in his voice. Yet as his arm's left her and he steadied her to stand on her own, Kagome fell to the ground in a sitting position as she continued to gasp for air. Her head was pounding, not only from the fall that she had earlier but also from the lack of oxygen that had almost taken her life. Cradling her head in her arms, Kagome leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"My head…" Kagome whispered, unable to say more than a few words due to the fact that she felt like her head was going to burst.

"Hold on Kagome…Just Hold on!" Inuyasha reassured her, standing to face Kagewa who was groaning while trying to stand. 

Yet unlike the usual Inuyasha, he remained silent. But the fire that burned through his eyes did not need to be spoken. With a low growl, Inuyasha made his way swiftly to the man and grabbed him by the throat to pin him against the wall in the same fashion Kagome had been pinned only moments before.

"You like it bastard?" Inuyasha growled, his sharp claws breaking the flesh around the human man's neck. The man gasped for air, which infuriated Inuyasha even more as he imagined Kagome gasping for air as the life was being forced out of her.

"P-please..!" Kagewa cried hoarsely, his hands clawing at Inuyasha's claws that dug into his neck.

"Did Kagome beg…?" Inuyasha asked once again, the fury building to an extent that he could not handle. Bringing the man's head forward, Inuyasha bashed it violently into the wall, leaving the man to fall in a heap on the floor. The drunk began to weep wildly, lowering himself to all fours to beg like a dog. 

"Please, D-don't kill me!" Kagewa groveled, as he buried his face into the carpet leaving bloodstains across its white unmarred surface, when his head and split open from the wall.

"Did Kagome…cry?" Inuyasha asked for the last time, his voice lowering to a dangerous tone. 

Putting his foot roughly on the Kagewa's shoulder, Inuyasha shoved the man back against the wall, his teeth glittering in the moonlight. Raising his clawed hand above the Kagewa's head, Inuyasha lowered his claws next to his face. Just as Inuyasha was about to bring his hand down, a small hand grasped the bottom of his hakama and tugged weakly.

"Inuyasha…please…don't kill him. He's drunk Inuyasha…don't kill.." Kagome whispered, fear sounding very clearly in her voice. Inuyasha turned slightly to see Kagome knelt by his leg, her head leaning against his knee.

'Why? Why shoudn't I kill him? He hurt you Kagome…He hurt you..' Inuyasha reasoned to himself, the thoughts that kept running through his head nearly driving him mad.

'Don't you understand Inuyasha? My world is not your world! You can't just go in and kill someone!'

Suddenly it all fell into place, the reality of what could happen to Kagome and her family if he did kill Kagewa. Furrowing his eyebrows heavily, Inuyasha let Kagewa drop to the floor causing the man to fall unconscious as he slumped against the wall. Yet just as Kagewa drifted in darkness, Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand drop from his Hakama and turned to see her fall to the floor in a heap.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha lowered himself quickly to the floor and picked up the unconscious girl to cradle her against his chest. Her face was unnaturally white, and the marks around her neck were still present, allowing the anger to rise up in Inuyasha once again. But when he saw how peaceful Kagome looked, the anger in him faded drastically, leaving him to stare intently at the girl's face. Her face held a new look of resolution which shown brightly even through her unconscious state. Just as much as Kagome looked confident that things had been resolved, Inuyasha felt the new hope of resolution as well. The resolution that things would be different…

Facing the window, Inuyasha allowed the sun light to shine down upon him as he cradled Kagome in his arms.

"Don't worry Kagome….everything will be fine."

"Everything will be fine."

End Scene! Well isn't that a relief? A few more chapters to come so stay tuned! Comments, questions, mean notes that bring RinRin back to reality? I'll take em' all. Mintyfresh13@hotmail.com


	11. Chapter 11: Anger, Then Regrets

A/N: Well chapter 11 is finally up! The story is almost over so I hope you are enjoying these last few scenes that sort of tie everything up. For those disappointed that the violence was minimal I did this due to the fact that I felt it would be much more realistic the way I ended up doing it. Hopefully you will be surprised how things turn out! Well on the with story and please send me REVIEWS!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (-_-)

Don't Say A Word

Chapter 11: Anger, then regrets

**********************************************

"How is the family?"

"A bit in shock…the girl took the worst end I think."

"And the boy and mother?"

"The boy didn't come out too well, a bit shocked at what he saw…the mother hasn't spoken much yet. Hopefully the family will be able to make a full recovery in time."

Kagome's eyes slid open drowsily, immediately feeling the sharp pain that seemed to hold her head to the pillow. Lifting her hand over her face, Kagome once again closed her eyes, trying to remember just exactly what had happened earlier.

She remembered Kagewa…herself… and…the fuzzy red blur that seemed to dance in her mind was no doubt Inuyasha. Yet the voices sounding outside of her door made her momentarily forget last night's occurrences as she strained her ears to overhear the conversation.

"The poor kid…. heard he was pretty attached to the bastard. It's just a shame that the mother didn't have the guts to act on what she already knew…. typical eh?"

"Yeah…typical."

"Hanata, Oda!"

"Y-yes sir?"

"I want you two to meet the investigators down at the street and show them up. We need to get this clarified as soon as possible…"

"Right away Sir!"

"Even though this man was clearly at fault, we can't have people running around thinking they can just save the day by nearly mauling him to death…"

Kagome opened her eyes slowly as the footsteps retracted down the stairs, giving her enough will power to lift her aching head from her pillow. Staring around at the carpet, Kagome tried to remember what had happened after she passed out. Knowing it was a futile effort, Kagome imagined that Inuyasha might have carried her upstairs and put her in bed before fleeing into the night.

'Did his part…. then left the mess for us to clean up..' Kagome thought bitterly as angry tears began to build up behind her eyelids. Yet Kagome couldn't cry anymore. She felt empty and lacking in emotions. Even anger. Suddenly feeling like sleeping again, Kagome laid down slowly turning her back away from the window. Kagome desperately wanted to sleep, knowing that when she did she could not react, feel anything, or even think. Yet sleep would not come, due to the fact that her troubled mind would not let her rest.

As she watched the sunlight dance on the wall she was facing, Kagome heard her door creak open, and sensed that someone was looking inside. Not wanting to be disturbed or interrogated, Kagome closed her eyes and remained as still as possible. Luckily, whoever it was go the impression that she was sleeping and closed the door softly, leaving Kagome once again to bask in her thoughts. Yet peace would not descend upon her.

Realizing that their was nothing she could do at the moment, Kagome rolled over and sat up in her bed, glancing at the clock for a moment. If she hurried she could get to school on time which was entirely better than staying at her home in her room. At school she could at least get something done and not have to deal with everything that was going on at home.

Kagome stood, ignoring the terrible pain on the back of her head, Kagome quietly opened her closet to retrieve her school uniform, pressed and ironed as always. Seeing something so familiar and everydayish caused a great sense of comfort to descend on Kagome, something she wouldn't have usually noticed on a normal day. Then again today wasn't on the lines of normal at all. Clicking the lock on her door, Kagome shed her pajamas gingerly, careful to avoid any bruised spots that seemed to litter her body like a disease. It was then when Kagome stood stark naked in front of her mirror, was the first time she had seen herself in days.

She looked dead. Her eyes lacked all emotion and were circled with heavy bags as well as a large bruise marks around her neck and shoulders. Her legs and arms were bruised as well, and a large knot had formed overnight on the front of her shin. Just the sight of so much black and blue made her want to throw up. Yet common sense and better judgment willed her against it, causing her to turn away from her mirror and finish getting dressed. After running her brush lightly through her hair, Kagome had to stop because the pain on the back of her skull was too great. Tossing her brush aside Kagome pulled on her long socks and stepped into her school shoes. It was at this point when Kagome remembered something her Mama had told her long ago.

'_Kagome, do you know why your not supposed to wear shoes inside the house?'_

_'No…why Mama?'_

_'Because…all the wordly things from the outside will follow you inside your house brining you ill-will and bad fortune. By taking off your shoes before you enter a house, you are leaving all the bad stuff outside. Right?'_

_'Right!'_

Kagome paused momentarily, reliving the memory in her head like it was yesterday. Although it had happened when she was but a small child, Kagome removed her shoes and placed them in her book bag before moving to stand before the door.

But Kagome couldn't move. For some reason she could not will herself to unlock the door. Realizing how her memory was still fuzzy from the night before, Kagome did not want to relive and remember each moment as she walked down the stairs, nor wanted to be confronted by anyone. Even her own mother. Kagome shifted and moved slowly to stand next to the window. Yet her second plan of escaping through the window was caught awry when her view was blocked by someone else who was currently sitting on her windowsill. But Kagome was too tired and drained to fight or argue, causing her to simply state her request.

"Please, Move."

Inuyasha cocked his head at her defiantly, almost waiting for her to speak again. Yet realizing that what she had said was the only thing she planned on saying, Inuyasha figured it would be better to give her his answer straight out.

"No."

Kagome blinked a few times, slight emotion in the form of anger flowing back freely into her blank face.

"I said leave." Kagome continued, trying to control her emotions as best as she could, which was failing miserably.

"And I said no." Inuyasha stated once again moving to seat himself on the inside of her windowsill, dangling his legs inside her room.

But Kagome couldn't stand it anymore, forgetting everything else, Kagome dropped her bag and pushed herself at Inuyasha in an attempt to push him out the window. Kagome fought against him as best as she could, her tiredness giving her away completely. Inuyasha just grabbed her wrists and pushed her away from him lightly as he stared at the girl with his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Kagome breathed out heavily, allowing herself to fall to the floor on her hands and knees in exhaustion. She couldn't think straight enough to succeed in making Inuyasha leave, let alone push him out the window. Even the power she had over him seemed the leak out of her memory as she put forth as much energy as she could muster. 

Inuyasha stared down at the girl refusing to move or react to her futile efforts. Sighing slightly, Inuyasha turned back to his original position to stare at the sky as Kagome recovered from her exertion. It pained Inuyasha to watch Kagome do this to herself, yet as much as he wanted to stop her and shove some sense into her, it was almost entirely out of his hands. Hearing her stir slightly behind him, Inuyasha turned to stare once again at the Kagome whom he that he had known.

"I thought you had your fill of blood and violence. And as soon as it's all over, you're gone. Only to come back here and harass me?" Kagome stated tightly, her eyes watering profusely as her hands shook in anger.

"What the hell more do you want!?!" She asked once more, fighting the urge to scream at the top of her lungs and cry out of pure rage.

Inuyasha's intent gaze would not sever itself from her burning eyes, causing Kagome's rage to lessen slightly, giving Inuyasha time to answer.

"What I want is…. for you…. to be…. Happy. I want you to go back to how you used to be. Bright, laughing, lively…Happy."

"I want the old Kagome back." 

As soon as these words left Inuyasha's mouth, he was forced to look away from her for fear that his own emotions would take hold and run him as Kagome's emotions ran her. Yet even though half of what he wanted and intended to say was out, he had no time to finish as Kagome let out a stifled cry. Jumping down swiftly, Inuyasha knelt by Kagome and put his arm cautiously around her shoulders, not wanting her to go ballistic on him. Yet quite the contrary, Kagome just remained still her face turned and hidden away from Inuyasha's view before lowering herself to burry her face into the carpet. 

Feeling Inuyasha's arm around her and feeling the comfort it brought her despite her angery towards him reminded her of the comforting feeling she felt when Inuyasha had held her the night before. The night before……

Suddenly, everything that she had been avoiding to remember came back to her in a flood. Resting her head to the side, Kagome stared at the wall intently remembering everything that had happened as Inuyasha's arm remained on her shoulder.

'You won't be so pretty anymore…' 

_'Sorry little girl…'_

_'Inuyasha…please… don't kill him. He's drunk Inuyasha…don't kill…'_

Kagome jolted as the reality she had been avoiding came back to her, and her hands dug even further into the carpet. Inuyasha's grip tightened on her shoulder and helped her into a sitting position as her memory returned her.

"Kagome…calm down. Just calm down." Inuyasha repeated as Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and transferred her hands from the carpet to his Haori sleeve, wringing the fabric in-between her hands.

"I'm remembering…I… Remember." She gasped quietly, the tears that had been continuously flowing finally stopping, the excess wetness lingering on her cheeks.

She remembered. She remembered what Kagewa was threatening to do. She remembered how Inuyasha had saved her life. And she remembered that even though Inuyasha had wanted to kill Kagewa, He hadn't. All because she had asked him not too. Inuyasha had simply put aside every feeling he held towards this man and allowed him to live, all at Kagome's whim.

Suddenly, Kagome felt the tears rise to her cheeks once more as the excessive guilt began to fill her from head to toe. Resting her cheek against Inuyasha's arm, Kagome closed her eyes as she felt Inuyasha's hand on her cheek. Just the fact that Kagewa was alive and that Inuyasha hadn't killed him brought Kagome even more relief that she could have imagined. 

"Inuyasha…. Thank You..."

"Thank You."

**********************************************

Alright Peoples, hope you enjoyed that chapter! Pretty sure the next chapter or so will be the end! Stay tuned and please leave me some REVIEWS!!

Mintyfresh13@hotmail.com


	12. Chapter 12: Out of the Ashes

A/N: Well what can I say! This is it. The End. Le Fin. I really hope that you have enjoyed the story! This story itself has tallied over 800 + reviews and for that I am very thankful! You people rock! Well enjoy and please do me one last favor and review!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. =)

Don't Say A Word

Chapter 12: Out of the Ashes

**********************************************

"I still don't see how one girl could stand up against a man twice her size…she couldn't have done it alone."

"I guess it will just have to remain a mystery for now…with the restraining order and everything I doubt they will ever have to deal with the likes of him again."

At hearing this comment, Kagome smiled ruefully as a cool breeze caused her hair to flow into her face. Brushing her hair aside, Kagome leaned her chin on the palm of her hand as she rested her elbow on her knee. Kagome sighed slightly as she watched the investigators get into their car and drive away down the street. Past the fire hydrant, past the stop sign, then disappear.

"Hey Kagome?" Souta's voice echoed slightly as the boy stooped down to sit next to his sister on the bottom most step of the seemingly never ending steps that led up to the shrine.

"Hey." Kagome replied quietly, side glancing her little brother who stared solemnly back.

"When's Mama coming back?" Souta asked, picking up a small pebble to toss it across the path, off the curb, and land with a clink in the gutter.

"She should be home soon…It will be nice to see Jii-chan won't it?" Kagome replied, glad that the family would finally be truly reunited.

"Yeah…Kagome?" Souta asked once again, waiting eagerly for his sister's reply.

"Hm." Kagome answered again, closing her eyes as the sunlight filtered across her face.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, refusing to answer the little boy's apology right away. It disturbed Kagome to realize that Souta had done what any boy his age would have done, immediately think that all the events that had come to pass were his fault. Yet Kagome did not ask what she was going to at Souta's apology, "What For?" No not this time. For some reason Kagome was afraid to hear what her little brother had to say on the matter. Instead she replied with the best answer for him that would cause the least amount of distress possible.

"Don't be Souta…It wasn't your fault." 

Realizing that her little brother barely even knew half the story, Kagome left her response at that, leaving the boy to ponder what his sister had meant. Yet the two siblings were barely given time to think as a sound of steps and a wheeling noise entered their ears causing them both to look up.

There was Jii-chan, sitting upright in a wheelchair being wheeled down the street towards the two children. He was being pushed slowly but surely by Mama, who was taking enough time as it possible could take to make sure that Jii-chan didn't catch any bumps on the sidewalk. Jii-chan however, thought otherwise.

"Why must you go so slow? I am eager enough as it is to see my grandchild-" Yet his merry words were cut short by a throaty an deep cough, causing the old man to stop in mid sentence. Kagome laughed slightly at her grandfather's feistiness, yet her eyebrows furrowed nonetheless as he erupted with coughs.

"Dad…you heard what the doctor said. 'Keep over exuberance at a minimum.'" Mama reprimanded him softly.

Yet Jii-chan waved this known fact away as he shook his head muttering things.

As the two neared Kagome and Souta, Kagome noticed how thin Jii-chan had become, his face narrow and his cheekbones protruding through his pale skin. Yet even at his appearance, there was no doubt that he was still the same Jii-chan that Kagome had always known. No matter how much the sickness had taken over his body, it could clearly be seen that his feisty spirit and strong will to live were as present and stronger than before. 

"Jii-chan!" Souta cried, leaping from the steps to run over to where his grandfather and mother stood. 

"Souta…how you have grown!" Jii-chan exclaimed, looking the grandson that he had not seen for in so long up and down.

"And Kagome…" He stated more slowly. 

Kagome stood to approach her mother and grandfather, glad through and through that he was finally back. Although Kagome's mother had informed her that he knew nothing of the recent events that had come to pass, the tone in his voice made Kagome think otherwise.

"You grow even more pretty by the minute." He finished with a smile, which Kagome returned as readily as ever.

"Say…how is that Inuyasha fellow? Haven't seen him in ages!" Jii-chan inquired again, giving in to his senile curiosity. 

"Inuyasha? He's fine." Kagome reassured him with a smile, not meeting eyes with her mother.

Kagome's mother also remained quiet, looking a bit uncomfortable at the silence that followed. Yet the blustering wind that caused the leaves on the sidewalks to arise in a flurry reminded them what they had come home for in the first place.

"Well then, Why don't we start on up." Kagome's mother broke in quietly, setting the wheel breaks on Jii-chan's wheelchair.

"But how in the world are we supposed to get him up there? We can't carry him!" Souta exclaimed, eying the amount of stairs it would take to reach the top.

"Well if we work together we can help him walk up." Kagome offered cheerfully, moving to assist her mother who had Jii-chan's right arm tucked under her elbow.

"Of course! I'm not dead yet or anything." Jii-chan replied in a miffed tone, tugging the two females along impatiently.

"Dad be careful, you might trip yourself." Mama warned, quickening her step to keep up with the old man who pressed on.

Kagome who had occupied his left arm held on tightly to her grandfather in case he lost his footing. Souta trailed behind, dragging the heavy wheelchair step at a time up the flight of concrete stairs.

"You're going to slow!" Jii-chan exclaimed, leaving his grandchildren to smirk and giggle at their grandfather's impudence. Mama just shook her head while smiling slightly as they continued their long trek towards their home.

************************

Dinner was a quiet event, calm and peaceful like it had been all those times before. Jii-chan's feistiness was leaving him slowly as the evening progressed, common old age tiredness finally taking him over.

To everyone's relief, Mama had informed that the wheel chair was only temporary, leaving Jii-chan to grin in triumph while commenting on how he really didn't even need to use the 'blasted chair on wheels.' "Of course Jii-chan." Everyone had replied knowingly.

After the meal, Jii-chan retired to his bedroom, and after 2 secure checks from Mama, he had fallen asleep in no time, much to everyone's relief. Souta had settled himself in front of the TV for another round of Monster Battle, leaving Kagome and her mother to wash the dishes. 

The sound of water sloshing in the sink tub seemed to make the most noise, conversation between mother and daughter kept to a minimal. No matter how much Kagome wished things could be completely normal, the damage had cost a deep toll on their relationship, something which Kagome realized would never be the same.

Picking up the last dish, Kagome scrubbed it clean and set it in the dish rack as she watched the bubbles go down the drain. Taking a side glance at her mother, Kagome turned off the faucet and headed for the shoji. Yet much to her surprise, Kagome was stopped as she felt her mother's hand rest on her shoulder, preventing her from exiting the kitchen and escaping to the solace of her room. 

She could feel her mothers hand shaking as it pressed down upon her shoulder, causing Kagome to turn around and face her. Yet what she saw was something she entirely did not expect.

Her mother's eyes were filled with tears as she gazed apon her daughter. Kagome was taken aback at her mother's emotions and shifted uncomfortably at the silence that followed. 

"Kagome…" Her mother choked slightly, biting the side of her lip.

Kagome remained silent, willing enough, as it was to hear her mother out.

"I know things will never be the same between us, but I want you to know…I'm sorry. I know I have failed you and Souta as a mother by putting especially your well being in danger. I have failed this family…" With that Mama covered her hands with her face while stifling sobs, and turned away from her solemn daughter.

Yet everything Kagome felt, the anger, the sadness, the grudges, everything melted away leaving her to do what only any daughter could do to comfort their mother. Stepping forward slightly, Kagome drew her arms around her mother as she felt her own tears rise to her eyes. Word's were not needed, and the kitchen remained silent except for the harsh breathing that came from Mama as her daughter embraced her.

Jii-chan slowly retreated to his room down the hall as silent as possible, a small grin placed ever so gently on his wise face. Bowing his head in silent thanks, Jii-chan entered his room and softly closed the door.

********************

"Kagome do you really have to leave again…" Souta whined, abashed that he was being left behind by his older sister. As much as he hid it, it could be seen that the thing Souta was worried about the most was that as soon as the family had been reunited it was being separtated again.

"Don't worry Souta, I'll be back in a few days!" Kagome replied cheerfully, ruffling her younger brother's hair playfully.

Meanwhile, Mama was busy packing Kagome's yellow bag full of snacks and other edible goodies, and Jii-chan was giving them a detailed history of a charm he dangled from his hands.

"Bring this with you Kagome, It will protect you and keep you invisible to evil spirits! It has been passed down from generation of generations of Higurashi's!" He said enthusiastically, handing it to Kagome who took it happily.

Yet as soon as she saw her grandfather's expert hand slip the 'Hospital Gift Shop' tag into the trash, Kagome just sighed while muttering thanks as she tucked the charm into the same pocket that she had stored the Jewel Shards. Yet what she didn't see was Jii-chan slip a small envelope into her yellow bag right before she zipped up its contents and loaded the huge pack onto her back.

Giving her Mother, brother, and grandfather all hugs, Kagome slipped on her shoes and proceeded to head out the front door, closing it cheerily behind her. Rising her head to the sky, Kagome gave thanks that she was together again with her family, almost as things used to be. The feeling that overcame her was almost overwhelming, one of resolution and peace. 

As she neared the well, Kagome realized how long it had been since she had returned to the feudal era, and the excitement of seeing her friend's again began to build up. Jogging the last few feet to the well, Kagome flung back the doors and ran down the steps towards the era she missed so dearly.

Yet as she stood over the dark well, a sudden fear overcame her and she hesitated to jump in. 

'Has it really been that long since I have come to fear the things I used to know so well?' Kagome wondered, brushing the doubts in her mind aside. Making sure that her pack was secured to her shoulders; Kagome stepped up onto the sides of the well and allowed herself to fall.

********************

Inuyasha sighed slightly, adjusting his position on the tall branch that he had been so comfortably sitting. Glancing at the well for what seemed the hundredth time that day, Kagome began to flow back into Inuyasha's thoughts.

 Even though it had been a few day's since he had left her in her room, it seemed like months ago to the troubled hanyou who idly dragged his claw across the trunk of the tree. Even though Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were bombarding him with questions, Inuyasha had managed to stay silent, thinking that it would be better if Kagome told them everything had happened if she wanted to tell them at all. 

Yet almost as if on queue, a familiar smell began to flow into Inuyasha's nose causing him to sit up and sniff the air around him. It was defiantly Kagome. Yet what he didn't know was that he would be seeing her sooner than he had expected.

Just as he jumped swiftly from the tree onto the grass below, an utterly familiar yellow bag hurled itself from the mouth of the well landing with a 'thump' as its contents were spilled across the grass.

Yet almost predictably as soon as the bag had landed a dark head popped up out of the well as Kagome struggled to haul herself over the mouth. Yet as she too landed with a 'thump'on the grass next to her bag, a familiar shadow crossed her path blocking the sunlight from shining in her face.

"Kagome…what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked cautiously, surprised to see Kagome back so early.

"Well…" Kagome paused with a smile as she picked up a bag of rice crackers to deposit them in her bag.

"To see you of course." 

Inuyasha was taken aback at her response, yet nevertheless stooped to help the girl gather the contents of her bag. Yet as he picked up a bag of potato chips, a very white envelope caught his eye, something which surprised him even more due to the fact that his name was scrawled across it.

"For me?" Inuyasha muttered as he dropped the bags of snacks in order to examine the envelope.

"I didn't put that in there…" Kagome pondered aloud. "But if it says your name open it."

Backing away to allow the girl to clean the rest, Inuyasha turned away from Kagome and ripped the envelope open with his claws. Inside was a simply piece of white paper with a small note scrawled on it:

_'Inuyasha, Thank you for protecting my family.' _

Inuyasha folded the note and placed it gingerly inside his hakama, to turn back to Kagome who looked at him with curiosity.

"What did it say?" She asked immediately, hauling her bag over her shoulder, which was immediately relieved from her by Inuyasha.

"Oh…. it was nothing." He replied, hoping his answer was suffice enough for her. Ignoring her inquisitive looks, Inuyasha suddenly stretched his hand out towards Kagome, who eyed it in surprise.

Yet seeing the genuine expression that danced in Inuyasha's eyes, Kagome took his hand as they made their way back to the village.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome stated suddenly, turning to look at him slightly under the morning light.

Meeting her eyes just as readily, Inuyasha squeezed her hand and smiled at her, the note still fresh in his mind.

"Your welcome, Kagome."

_"Your welcome."_

*********************************

The End 

*********************

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the ending. Again I want to thank all of you for reading this story and I hope it has touched you in the many ways it has touched me! While writing this story I have come to realize that no matter what happens, things can and will always get better. This story really applied to me and my family (not the abuse or anything) and taught me that bad things can only make you stronger and make your family closer even though things can never be the same. Not only does this apply to family but also to friends, school, work, and life in general. I hope you got the message and moral of this story and were affected by it in many good ways! Thanks again to everyone and please stay tuned for more stories to come in the future!

Sincerely, Rin =)


End file.
